Kim and Park Family The Series
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN CHANHO. CHAPTER 8. " Hai, siapa namamu cantik, kau tetangga baruku bukan? " Jongin. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, namja yang mengaku bernama Jongin itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. " Baekhyun yang menjadi tetangga baru kita. " Suho." Sama sama sayang, aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah setia mendampingiku. " Chanyeol. Mohon Reviewnya yaaa
1. Chapter 1

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 1

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Senyum namja manis itu mengembang, dari dulu inilah yang ia impikan. Memiliki sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, rumah yang sederhana, terbuat dari kayu jati berlantai dua, di kelilingi pepohonan dan mempunyai taman mungil di halaman rumah. Beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya juga tersenyum bahagia melihat keceriaan di wajah manis itu.

Park Sehun, itulah nama namja dengan senyuman menawan itu. namja berambut coklat dengan mata sipit dan kulit seputih susu yang terlihat lembut dan bersinar. Kakinya melangkah mendekati seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya dan masih tersenyum menatapnya.

" Terima kasih Mama." Bisiknya lembut. Lalu pelukannya beralih pada namja bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di samping namja cantik yang ia panggil Mama itu.

" Senang dengan tempat tinggal baru kita, sayang? " suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya saat ia melepas pelukan dari namja bertubuh canggung itu. namja manis itu mengangguk, matanya sekali lagi menatap ke sekeliling.

" Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk pindah ke sini sangat tepat, sayang, Sehunie menyukainya. " Namja jangkung itu menoleh ke arah namja mungil di sampingnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Ya, ku rasa begitu. "

Ya, seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai dokter, dipindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit di swasta terbesar yang letaknya di pinggiran kota Seoul, karena itulah ia bersama istrinya, Suho Kim, atau yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Park Suho itu sibuk mencari rumah baru yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja itu, dan setelah berkeliling, keduanya jatuh cinta dengan rumah yang akan mereka tempati dari sekarang ini.

" Mama, Papa, apakah kita akan terus berdiri di sini, Taeoh ingin masuk. "

Rengekan dari si bungsu menyadarkan sepasang anak adam yang masih saling tatap itu. " Ah, iya sayang. Tapi bantu Papa menurunkan koper-koper kita dulu ya. " Namja berstatus kepala keluarga itu, Park Chanyeol, menunduk ke arah bawah, untuk menatap putra bungsunya yang hanya setinggi pahanya itu.

Taeoh mengangguk dengan semangat dan segera menarik tangan Ayahnya kembali ke mobil mereka. Meninggalkan namja cantik berstatus Eomma itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah hyperactive anak bungsunya. Namja bertubuh mungil itu baru ingin menyusul putra sulungnya yang sedang berjongkok di depan sekumpulan mawar biru dekat pagar tanaman yang membatasi rumah mereka dengan rumah tetangga sebelah.

" Sehuna, ayo bantu Papa sayang... " panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

" Sebentar Mama..." namja kelas satu Senior High School itu segera bangkit dari posisinya, saat ia mau melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah tetangga mereka. Sontak ia menoleh, menatap penasaran pada tetangga barunya itu.

Suho yang sudah sampai di dekat Sehun, juga ikut menoleh ke arah mobil itu, dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin setelah tujuh belas tahun tak bertemu dengan orang yang hampir saja mengacaukan pernikahannya dulu dengan Chanyeol, kini justru berada di sini dan akan menjadi tetangganya ?

Namja cantik yang baru turun dari mobilnya itu juga tak kalah kaget melihat istri dari mantan kekasihnya kini berdiri di halaman rumah tetangganya yang telah lama kosong. Apakah namja itu yang akan menjadi tetangga barunya ?

" Ada apa Baekki? "

Namja yang tak kalah mungil dari Suho itu menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tampak bingung. " Ah, tidak apa Chennie, hanya saja sepertinya kita akan mempunyai tetangga baru. " Ucapnya pelan. ' _Cih, kenapa namja brengsek itu yang jadi tetangga baruku_ ' sambungnya dalam hati.

Chen menoleh ke arah sebelah rumahnya, ia tersenyum menatap Suho dan Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempat. " Anyeong... "

Suho membungkuk sekilas dengan kaku, menyadari hari-harinya setelah ini akan berbeda dari biasanya. Ia hanya berharap, suaminya itu tak akan kembali tertarik dengan mantan pacarnya itu.

" Sayang... " panggil Chanyeol. " Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar. "

" Ah, Ne... " Suho segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk menjauhi pagar tanaman itu.

" Wajahmu kenapa sayang, kau sakit? " Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menatap ke arah Suho yang tampak pucat.

Namja cantik itu hanya menggeleng. " Baekhyun... " bisiknya pelan.

Gerakan Chanyeol yang ingin mengangkat kopernya dan menyusul kedua anaknya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam rumah langsung terhenti. " Apa maksudmu? "

Suho menghela napas lelah. " Baekhyun yang menajdi tetangga baru kita. "

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dari koper itu, dan menggenggam jemari mungil Suho dengan lembut. " Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan ? aku akan balik lagi dengan Baekhyun ? ya Tuhan, sayang, berapa lama sudah kita menikah? "

" Tujuh belas tahun. " Gumam Suho.

" Selama itu pernahkah aku selingkuh darimu, kita juga sudah punya dua orang anak Suho ya, apakah kau masih juga meragukanku? "

Suho menundukkan kepalanya. " Aku pikir karena kita dijodohkan... "

" Yang paling penting, aku mencintaimu dan jangan pernah ragukan itu, ayo masuk, jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi sayang. Hubunganku sudah selesai dengan Baekhun dua puluh tiga tahun yang lewat. " Dengan sebelah tangan mengangkat koper dan sebelahnya lagi merangkul pundak sempit istrinya, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah baru mereka.

" Chan... "

" Hmm... "

" Gomawo... " bisik Suho.

" Sama-sama sayang, aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena sudah setia mendampingiku. "

" Ah, aku lupa mengambil pinku pinku di mobil. " Teriak Sehun.

Dari depan pintu Chanyeol dan Suho saling pandang. " Aku rasa Sehun masih belum berubah juga. Kapan ia bisa tidur tanpa boneka pink itu. " gumam Chanyeol.

Baru selesai Chanyeol bicara, dari lantai atas tampak Sehun berlari lari kecil menuruni anak tangga. Namja manis itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos bermotif rillakuma dan celana jeans pendek yang hanya mampu menutupi separu paha putihnya.

" Jangan berlari sayang nanti jatuh. " Teriak Suho.

" Boneka Hunnie tertinggal di mobil, Mama..." rengek Sehun. Setelah tiba di lantai dasar, Sehun kembali berlari lari kecil ke luar rumah.

Saat tiba di mobil, namja manis itu langsung mengambil pinku pinkunya yang tergeletak di jok belakang. " Ah, i love you pinku pinku. " Pekiknya senang. Saat menatap pintu mobil, Sehun melihat sebuah motor memasuki halaman rumah tetangganya. Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pagar yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah tetangganya, ingin melihat lebih jelas pemilik motor itu. MV Agusta F4CC, itu motor mahal yang kemarin Sehun lihat di majalah otomotif milik sahabatnya. Namja mungil itu tak menyangka tetangganya sekaya itu hingga mampu membeli motor berharga milyaran itu.

Pengendara motor itu membuka helm yang dipakainya saat turun dari motor. Dari samping Sehun bisa melihat rambut hitam berantakan milik namja bertubuh tinggi pengendara motor. Apakah ia anak tetangganya?

Merasa diperhatikan si pengendara motor menoleh ke arahnya. Sesaat Sehun langsung terpesona melihat ketampanan namja yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Namja itu berkulit tan yang begitu seksi, rahangnya tegas dengan hidung yang tak terlalu mancung namun terlihat pas menghiasi wajah tampannya, tatapannya tajam menusuk, namun itu justru menambah daya tarik namja itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinku pinku.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, namja tampan itu juga terpaku melihat Sehun. pagar tanaman yang membatasi dirinya dengan namja manis itu tak mampu menutupi keindahan Sehun. ia memperhatikan dengan teliti, penampilan Sehun dari atas hingga kepahanya yang putih. Baru kali ini namja tampan itu bersyukur, pagar tanaman itu hanya setinggi paha namja mungil itu, hingga ia bisa menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Dengan langkah pasti namja tampan itu mendekati Sehun, berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan pagar tanaman yang membatasi di antara mereka.

" Hai, siapa namamu cantik, kau tetangga baruku bukan? "

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia merasa gugup ditatap seintens itu oleh namja tampan di depannya, pegangannya pada pinku pinku semakin erat.

" Sehun, Park Sehun... dan ... ya, aku baru pindah kesini. Hyung siapa... " Sahut Sehun terbata bata.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai, beruntunglah ia bisa bertetangga dengan namja secantik dan semenarik Sehun. ia membungkukkan sedikit badan untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu. bisa ia lihat keringat dingin mengalir di kening Sehun, ia mengerti namja cantik itu pasti sangat gugup berada sedekat ini dengannya. Dengan lembut ia memegang dagu Sehun dan mengarahkannya untuk tepat menatap matanya.

" Panggil aku Kai, salam kenal Sehunie... "

Cupp

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, namja yang mengaku bernama Kai itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun. Membiarkan raut wajah terkejut Sehun mendominasi penglihatannya untuk sejenak, sebelum ia menutup mata dan melumat bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Sehun yang masih shock hanya bisa pasrah saat bibirnya di aniaya oleh bibir tebal Kai hingga merah membengkak.

" Yak, dasar mesum sialan, siapa kau beraninya mencium putraku. " Teriakan Suho, sukses membuat Kai melepaskan lumatannya di bibir Sehun dengan tak rela.

Suho segera menarik Sehun untuk berdiri di belakangnya, ia menatap ke arah Kai dengan tatapan galak yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada namja itu. ia masih berdiri tenang di sana.

" Sehuna, ayo masuk ke dalam rumah. " Pinta Suho. Tanpa membatah Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah rumah, meninggalkan Suho yang tengah memijit kening. Niatnya memeriksa anaknya yang terlalu lama berada di luar rumah untuk mengambil pinku pinku malah disuguhi pemandangan dimana anaknya di cium oleh namja dengan penampilan berantakan yang berada di depannya.

" Ada apa ini ribut-ribut. "

Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari rumahnya segera menghampiri keduanya. " Eh, Jongin, kau sudah pulang dari kampus. Ayo masuk ke rumah dan mandi. " Perintah Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Suho terkejut, namja mesum itu ternyata adalah putra dari Baekhyun ?

" Suho ya, kenapa kau ribut dengan anakku? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Katakan pada anakmu untuk tidak mendekati anakku lagi. Aku tak mau anakku berurusan dengan anakmu yang mesum itu. " ucap Suho galak.

" Mwo, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin? "

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas. " Aku hanya menciumnya Eomma, salahkan saja wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu, hingga aku tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya. "

" Jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga anakmu itu Kim Baekhyun, aku tak mau anakku di apa apakan oleh anakmu. " Ucap Suho tegas.

" Tapi anakmu juga tidak lecetkan. " Balas Baekhyun.

Suho melotot. "Apa setelah berniat mengacaukan pernikahanku dengan suamiku dulu kali ini kau ingin menggunakan anakmu untuk mengacaukan hidup anakku. Tak akan pernah aku biarkan. " Tegas Suho.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit di usahakan lebar, Suho meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Eomma, apa yang dimaksud ibu Sehun? "

" Tak apa sayang, tapi apa kau serius dengan anak itu? " tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin menyeringai. " Eomma pasti tahu kan? "

" Ck, jangan hanya bermain main Kim Jongin. Sekarang ayo masuk. " Tegas Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap ke arah rumah tetangganya sekali lagi. _Tunggu aku baby, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu. Tak peduli segalak apapun ibumu_. Batin Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Well, ada yang minat? Berhubung aku ama adekku suka ChanHo couple jadi untuk Park Family itu Chanyeol dan Suho, eemm itu kagak bisa diganggu gugat hehehe

Review lebih dari dua puluh lima bakalan dilanjut tapi kalo gak nyampe yaaa udah wassalam.


	2. Chapter 2

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 2

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali sudah terlihat aktifitas di rumah kediaman keluarga Park. Namja mungil yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, tampak sibuk menyiapkan menu sarapan pagi untuk di santap suami dan anak tercintanya.

Setelah mematikan kompor dan meletakkan hasil masakannya di atas meja, masih dengan mengenakan celemek biru dengan gambar bebek, hasil pilihan Taeoh, namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua. Tepatnya ke kamar yang ia dan suaminya tempati.

Saat ia membuka pintu, namja cantik itu langsung di suguhi pemandangan tubuh suaminya yang topless dan hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi alat vitalnya. Suaminya langsung tersenyum cerah saat melihat kehadirannya.

" Pagi sayang... " Sapa Chanyeol.

" Pagi... " Suho berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan suaminya, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya, setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya dan mengecup lembut bibir suaminya yang di balas lumatan sekilas di bibir mungilnya.

" Anak-anak sudah bangun? " Tanya Chanyeol saat Suho melepaskan kecupannya dan beranjak untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk suaminya itu.

" Belum, mungkin Sehun masih mimpi indah dengan pinku pinku." Suho menyodorkan kemeja biru pada suaminya. Yang segera di pakai oleh namja tampan itu.

" Kajja, kita bangunkan princess bunny itu. " Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari istrinya, dan bersama-sama menuju kamar putra sulung mereka di lantai dasar.

Suho tersenyum melihat putra sulungnya yang masih tertidur pulas di antara tumpukan boneka rillakuma di kasurnya.

" Hunnie, ayo bangun. Kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolahmu yang baru kan? " Suho membangunkan Sehun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol ikut membungkuk di tepi kasur. " Wake up, sayang... " bisiknya lembut.

" Umm, Hunnie masih ngantuk, Papa... " rengek Sehun dengan suara serak khas baru bangun tidur.

" Jangan malas sayang. Hunnie kan harus sekolah hari ini. "

" Iya Mama... " ucap Sehun pelan. Dengan malas malasan Sehun duduk di tengah kasurnya, menguap dengan imut dan mengerjapkan mata sipitnya sebelum menatap ke arah Ayahnya. Dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan Vivi, anjing mungil Sehun, saat ingin di beri makan.

Suho sudah hafal dengan tatapan itu, pasti sebentar lagi...

" Papa, gendong. " Rengeknya manja.

See...

Dugaan Suho benarkan. Anak sulungnya itu memang sangat manja dengan suaminya.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengulurkan tangan, suara menggelegar dari rumah tetangga menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

" KIM ' HITAM ' JONGIN, BILA KAU TIDAK BANGUN JUGA, EOMMA AKAN MENYIRAMMU DENGAN AIR BEKAS CUCIAN. YAK, BANGUNLAH KKAMJOOOONG... "

" Mama... " Sehun melompat ke pelukan Suho. " Itu suara apa? "

" YEOBOOO... ANAK HITAMMU TIDAK MAU BANGUN JUGA... "

Suho menutup kedua kuping Sehun sambil menatap ngeri ke arah Chanyeol. " Sayang, sepertinya aku harus memeriksa pengeras suara di mesjid di ujung jalan. Mungkin Baekhyun mencurinya dari situ. "

Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis, diam diam ia bersyukur, dulu tidak menikah dengan namja itu, sehingga telinganya masih selamat dari ancaman ketulian. Entah bagaimana nasib orang yang menjadi suami mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap penampilan anaknya dengan dahi berkerut. Kaos lecek, rambut berantakan, jaket, ransel yang entah apa isinya hingga terlihat sepenuh itu. " Tidak bisakah kau memperhatikan penampilanmu dulu Kim Jongin. Rambutmu terlihat seperti tidak pernah disisir sebulan. "

Jongin mencium kening adik cantiknya yang duduk manis di samping sang Eomma. " Rahee sudah siap sekolah ya. Cantiknya adik Oppa. " Jongin memfokuskan tatapan pada adiknya, menghiraukan Ibunya yang merengut kesal karena didiamkan. Jongin masih sedikit kesal dengan insiden dirinya yang dibangunkan dengan cara semena mena oleh Baekhyun.

" Oppa juga tampan. " Ucap Rahee, ia mencium pipi Jongin sekilas sebelum fokus pada sarapannya.

" Jongin... "

" Sayang, biarkan saja. Nanti juga kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta, dia akan merubah penampilannya. " Ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. " Oh ya, dia bahkan mencium anak tetangga sebelah dengan tidak tahu malu kemaren. "

" Mwo... " Chen hampir menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum.

" Aku pergi. " Ucap Jongin buru buru. Setelah mencium pipi adiknya, ia pun meraih ransel yang tadi ia letakkan di kursi dan berlari keluar rumah.

" YAKK, KIM JONGIN KAU BELUM SARAPAN... "

" Aku sarapan di kantin saja Eomma. " Sayup sayup terdengar jawaban dari Jongin. Percayalah, namja tampan itu lebih suka mendengar teriakan Ibunya dari pada harus mendengar ceramah dari Ayahnya yang terdengar seperti suara petir bersahutan.

Motor Jongin baru saja keluar dari halaman rumahnya, saat ia melihat si imut dengan tubuh seksinya berdiri di tepi jalan dengan muka cemberut. Jongin segera menghentikan motornya tepat di hadapan Sehun.

" Sweet love, kenapa berdiri sendirian di sini? " Jongin turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat Jongin berdiri tepat di hadapannya, wajah putih bersihnya merona kemerah merahan saat tahu pangeran tampan yang kemarin menciumnya lah pria yang seenak jidatnya berdiri menghalangi pandangannya.

" Papa meninggalkan Hunnie di sini, hyung. " Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin gemas ingin menggigit bibir itu. " Tadi ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit, dan Papa meminta Hunnie berangkat sendirian. "

Jongin melihat ke sekeliling. " Ibumu yang galak itu mana? "

" Mama di rumah, mungkin sibuk dengan Taeoh yang tidak mau sekolah. " Jawab Sehun jujur.

Diam diam Jongin menghela napas lega. " Kau mau ku antar, Sweet love? "

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar panggilan dari Jongin untuknya, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Dan Jongin tersenyum lebar saat melihat itu.

Saat Sehun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Jongin segera memeluk pinggang rampingnya. " Tidak secepat itu Sweet love, aku meminta hadiah darimu. "

" Apa itu hyung? Hyung hari ini ulang tahun ya. Hunnie tidak bawa hadiah. Apa Hunnie harus kembali ke rumah dulu untuk minta uang pada Mama untuk beli hadiah? "

" Bukan hadiah seperti itu Sweet love, hyung tidak sedang ulang tahun. Hyung hanya ingin, morning kiss darimu. " Begitu ucapannya selesai, Jongin langsung menunduk dan melumat bibir Sehun dengan bergairah. Sehun yang diserang mendadak hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, membiarkan Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan rakus.

Jongin melepaskan bibirnya saat merasa Sehun memukulnya dengan pelan.

" Hyung, Hunnie susah bernapas. " Ucap Sehun lirih.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mengecup kilat bibir merah bengkak milik namja mungil di hadapannya. " Ayo hyung antar ke sekolah nanti terlambat. "

" Umm... " poni Sehun bergoyang saat namja cantik itu mengangguk dengan kuat. Terlihat begitu cantik di mata Jongin.

" Peluk hyung dengan erat ya... "

" Hyung jangan ngebut, Hunnie takut. " Rengek Sehun.

" Tidak akan, Sweet love. Hyung juga tidak ingin tubuh indahmu ini terluka. " Janji Jongin.

Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan santai, ia menikmati pelukan Sehun dipinggangnya. Mereka mengobrol lumayan banyak dan tanpa menyadari akhirnya mereka sudah tepat berada didepan gerbang sekolah Sehun.

" Hyung... " Panggil Sehun saat Jongin bersiap meninggalkan gerbang sekolah Sehun.

" Ya, Sweet love? " Sahut Jongin.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, terlihat ragu untuk bicara.

" Ada apa? "

" Itu... hyung bisa jemput Hunnie nanti siang tidak? Papa tidak bisa jemput karena masih kerja, dan Mama... "

" Baiklah. " Sela Jongin. " Hyung akan menjemputmu nanti. Dan Sweet love, ingat pesan hyung, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, jangan menunggu di luar, tetaplah berada di dalam kelasmu sampai hyung datang menjemput. Kau mengerti? "

" Ne, hyung... "

Cupp

Sekali lagi Jongin mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

" Mama... " rengek Taeoh. " Taeoh tidak mau sekolah, Taeoh mau main di rumah saja, di sekolah tidak seru. " Bocah yang tahun ini genap berusia lima tahun itu melangkah dengan malas di samping ibunya.

" Di rumah kan, Taeoh hanya main sendirian, nah di sekolah Taeoh bisa main dengan teman-teman. " Bujuk Suho lembut.

" Tapi di sekolah tidak ada yang cantik seperti hyung. Taeoh tidak mau... "

Suho menghela napas lelah. " Kamu harus tetap sekolah sayang. Main dengan hyungmu kan bisa nanti sore. Sekarang ayo masuk. " Dengan lembut, Suho menarik anaknya memasuki gerbang sekolah taman kanak kanak yang kebetulan hanya berjarak lima buah rumah dari tempatnya tinggal.

" Taeoh tidak ma... " bocah gembul itu terdiam saat matanya melihat objek yang menarik berada tak jauh darinya. Seorang anak perempuan mungil yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya dan memakai bandana yang sewarna dengan baju yang dipakainya, duduk sendirian di ayunan. " Mama, Taeoh mau sekolah. "

" Eh... " Suho menatap bingung ke arah Taeoh yang melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari ke suatu arah.

Bocah gembul itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan anak perempuan yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Taeoh tersenyum lebar, menghiraukan anak perempuan yang terlihat bingung itu. Bocah itu membungkukkan badannya, dan...

Cupp

" Taeoh suka, ayo main bersama. " Ucap Taeoh, mengulurkan tangannya pada anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu menatap Taeoh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sebelum...

" Hiks... hiks... huwaaaa... Eommaaaa... " Tangis anak perempuan itu.

Taeoh memonyongkan bibirnya, tak mengerti kenapa anak itu menangis.

" Rahee- ya, ini ice creamnya sa... omona, kenapa kamu menangis sayang? "

" Hiks... hiks... dia cium bibil lahee, Eomma... " Rahee turun dari ayunan dan memeluk kaki Ibunya sambil terisak.

" Mwo, beraninya kau menodai bibir suci anakku. Dasar bocah mesum. "

" Taeoh kan hanya ingin cium, kata Papa kalau Taeoh sayang atau menyukai seseorang, Taeoh boleh cium.. " Taeoh menggembungkan pipinya, tak memperdulikan wajah kesal orang yang berdiri di depannya.

" Siapa orang tuamu eoh, kurang ajar sekali me... "

" Taeoh- ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Suara lembut itu membuat perhatian Ibu dari anak perempuan itu.

" Suho ... "

" Baekhyun... "

" Mama... " Taeoh tersenyum senang saat melihat Ibunya.

" Eh, apa? Mama? Jadi bocah mesum ini anakmu? " Tunjuk Baekhyun.

" Ya, Taeoh putraku, kenapa kau mengatakan putraku mesum, harusnya akulah yang mengatakan itu padamu. " Ucap Suho.

" Dia sudah mencium anakku. " Ucap Baekhyun emosi.

" Huh, anakku mencium anakmu? " Suho tertawa mengejek. " Baguslah, dengan begitu kita adil kan sekarang. "

" Aku tak rela anakmu dekat dekat dengan anakku. " Geram Baekhyun.

" Yak, kau pikir aku sudi anakku berdekatan denganmu. " Balas Suho.

" MULAI SEKARANG JAUHKAN ANAKMU DARI ANAKKU. " Teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kenapa Taeoh jadi adeknya Hunnie disini, bukan jadi adeknya Jjong? Well, biar adil lahh.. Baekhyun ama Suho biar punya satu anak mesum satu anak polos hahahaha

Masih ada yang berminat? Review diatas 25 baru lanjut yaaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 3

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

" Sayang... "

Langkah jongin terhenti saat ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menghalangi langkahnya. Seringaian lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melihat wajah orang yang menyapa dan menghalangi jalannya itu.

" Baby... "

Namja cantik dihadapan Jongin tampak cemberut. " Aku sudah lama menunggumu tau, kau kemana saja. Bukankah jadwalmu sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, kemana saja kau? " namja itu, Taemin, sudah memeriksa jadwal kuliah Jongin dan memastikan kalau hari ini namjachingunya itu hanya mempunyai jadwal satu mata kuliah, lalu kemana saja ia beberapa jam ini.

Jongin menyeringai. " Kau memeriksa jadwalku lagi. Sudah aku bilang hentikan itu, Lee Taemin karena itu percuma saja kau lakukan. "

" Kau dari mana saja Jongin, kau melupakan janjimu padaku. "

" Dance... " Jawab Jongin singkat.

Taemin menghembuskan napas kesal. " Hanya demi dance, kau melupakan janjimu pada kekasihmu sendiri, kau lupa Jongin hari ini kau berjanji akan menemaniku shopping. "

Jongin mengangkat bahu. " Kau bisa lakukan itu sendirian kan. Tak perlu menungguku... "

" Tapi aku ingin denganmu Kim Jongin... "

" Hhh, baiklah... "

Taemin tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Jongin dan dengan setengah menyeretnya berjalan ke tempat parkir. " Kita langsung berangkat saja ya. Aku takut nanti terlalu sore untuk tiba di sana. "

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu. " Jam berapa sekarang? "

" Setengah empat sore... "

" Oh, shit... " Jongin melepaskan pegangan Taemin pada lengannya dan setengah berlari ia menuju ke tempat sepeda motornya terparkir.

" Jongin, ada apa? " tanya Taemin , namja itu mengikuti Jongin yang tampak begitu terburu buru.

" Aku tak bisa pergi denganmu, aku pergi saja sendirian. " Sahut Jongin.

" Mwo, tidak bisa. Kau sudah berjanji padaku. " Tangan Taemin menahan gerakan tangan Jongin yang ingin memasang helmnya. " Kalau kau pergi sekarang, kita putus. "

Jongin melirik kearah Taemin sekilas dan menghempaskan tangan yang masih memegang lengannya. " Baiklah, kita putus. " Ucapnya dengan tenang.

" Tidak, Jongin... aku hanya bercanda. Jongin aku... " Taemin tampak panik, namun Jongin menghiraukannya. Namja tampan itu dengan gerakan cepat memasang helmnya dan menstarter motornya.

" Jonginnnnnnnn... " teriak Taemin saat Jongin benar benar meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat parkir. " Bagaimana aku bisa dengan bodohnya mengatakan putus padanya. aku harus bisa kembali dengan Jongin bagaimanapun caranya. "

.

.

Jongin menghentikan larinya saat ia tiba di depan kelas yang ia yakini sebagai kelas Sehun dengan napas terengah. Berlari dari tempat parkir hingga mencapai kelas Sehun di lantai tiga gedung itu cukup menguras tenaganya. Setelah merasa yakin napasnya kembali normal perlahan Jongin membuka pintu yang tertutup itu, was was apakah Sehun masih menunggunya atau sudah pulang. Dan semua itu terjawab saat pintu terbuka dan Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sehun masih ada di sana, duduk menelungkup dikursinya dengan posisi kepala yang ia baringkan di atas meja, sepertinya ia tertidur karena saat Jongin panggil, namja cantik itu tetap diam.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, merasa bersalah pada namja manis yang menunggunya hingga tertidur. " Maafkan aku Sehuna. " Bisiknya lirih.

Jongin mengamati bagaimana wajah Sehun terlihat begitu polos saat ia tertidur. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik kini menyembunyikan iris kecoklatan yang ia sukai. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah, Jongin ingin sekali menciumnya. Dan baru kali ini Jongin melihat wajah Sehun sedetail ini, wajah yang sempurna menurut Jongin. Sangat cantik. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana polosnya namja itu.

" Kau benar benar seperti kelinciku yang manis, Sehuna. " Jongin mencium kening Sehun yang tertutup poni dengan lembut, sebelum meremas bokong padat milik Sehun. " Bangun Princess bunny, saatnya kita pulang. "

Sehun melenguh pelan, menyamankan posisinya dan kembali tertidur. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa saja menggendong Sehun hingga sampai diparkiran. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

" Hunnie, bunny... bangun Princess... " kali ini Jongin menepuk bokong padat Sehun dengan sedikti keras.

" Uh, mama jangan pukul bokong Hunnie... " gumam Sehun, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat ada bayangan dihadapannya.

" Jongin hyung... " Gumam Sehun.

" Akhirnya bunny kesayangan hyung bangun juga. "

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya. " Hyung lama, Hunnie lapar hyuuuungggg... " Rengek Sehun manja.

" Maafkan hyung, hyung baru bisa jemput Bunny sekarang. " Sesal Jongin.

" Bunny... " Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat bingung.

" Iya, Bunny, itu panggilan khususku untukmu. Kau suka... " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. " Kenapa hyung menyamakan aku dengan kelinci sih. "

" Karena kau itu imut dan cantik. Lucu seperti kelinci. " Jawab Jongin.

Sehun menunduk dengan wajah merona. " Hyung juga sangat tampan. " Ucapnya lirih.

"Apa ? aku tidak dengar. Coba ulangi... " Goda Jongin.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya. " Ish, hyung, Hunnie kan malu... "

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia menarik Sehun untuk berdiri, sehingga ia bisa duduk di kursi bekas tempat Sehun duduk tadi. Sebelum Sehun sempat protes ia lagi lagi menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

" Hyung, Hunnie sudah besar. Hunnie berat, nanti hyung kesakitan kalau mangku Hunnie. " Ucap Sehun.

" Tidak, tubuhmu itu kecil dan juga ringan. Aku tak akan keberatan kalau kau duduk dipangkuanku seharian. " Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir yang sudah menjadikannya kecanduan itu.

Sehun memutar posisinya dipangkuan Jongin hingga kini ia berhadapan, kakinya yang ramping mengapit pinggang Jongin. Jongin menghela napas panjang, posisi yang sangat sulit untuknnya, karena bokong padat Sehun tepat berada di atas ereksinya. Sehun yang tidak menyadari itu malah mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajah Jongin. " Hyung tampan, tapi kenapa warna kulit hyung lebih hitam dari Hunnie? "

" Ini namanya kulit seksi bunny sayang. " Ucap Jongin kembali mengecup bibir tipis itu.

" Bear... " gumam Sehun pelan.

" Eh, apa...? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Hyung seperti beruang, Bear hyung... " Ucap Sehun, lalu terkikik geli.

" Kau menyamakanku dengan beruang, baiklah kelinci nakal, kau harus dihukum. " Goda Jongin.

Sehun duduk dengan kaku dipangkuan Jongin. " Hyung... "

Jongin membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut kemudian memagut bibir tipis namja manis itu, perlahan Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun dan membaringkannya di atas meja lalu Jongin melanjutkan ciumannya. Dengan lembut ia membuka baju seragam yang di pakai Sehun, menariknya lepas hingga namja itu hanya menyisakan celana panjangnya saja.

" Hyung... " ucap Sehun dengan tubuh gemetar. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

" Lihat aku Bunny baby, kau milikku sekarang. " Bisik Jongin. Ia menciumi leher sehun dengan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak disana. " Katakan kalau kau milikku sekarang. "

Sehun memejamkan mata, tak tau harus mengatakan apa saat lidah Jongin membelai puncak dadanya. " Hyung... "

" Aku sungguh menginginkanmu sekarang baby... " suara Jongin terdengar serak dan ia menghisap puncak dada Sehun dengan lapar, lidahnya menjilat. Membiarkan namja manis dibawahnya menjerit, ketika merasakan perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Jongin terus menghisap dan menjilat puncak dada Sehun. Setelah puas, ia menaikkan kepalanya dan kembali melumat bibir merah Sehun. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi bibir hangat namja manisnya itu.

" Hiks... " Sehun terisak pelan saat Jongin menariknya dengan lembut untuk berdiri. Tampilan namja manis itu tampak begitu berantakan, bibirnya merah membengkak dan dada yang memerah hasil karya bibir dan tangan Jongin.

" Hyunggggg... " Rengek Sehun.

Cupp

Jongin mengecup bibir bengkak itu sekilas dan kembali tangannya bekerja untuk mengancingkan seragam Sehun.

" Badan Hunnie jadi jelek. " Rengek Sehun lagi.

Jongin menegakkan badannya usai merapikan seragam Sehun. " Badanmu itu seksi bunny baby. Jangan menangis nanti cantiknya hilang. " Tangan Jongin meraih tubuh mungil Sehun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Hiks... " isakan Sehun teredam di dada Jongin.

" Hunnie mau ice cream? "

" Hiks... Mau... " jawab Sehun.

" Kalau begitu berhenti menangis dan kita pergi sekarang. Kau juga pasti lapar. " Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sehun.

" Hunnie mau ice cream hyung... " rengek Sehun.

" Janji tidak akan menangis lagi? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Sehun. Ah, betapa ia sangat menginginkan namja manis ini untuk menjadi miliknya seorang.

.

.

.

" Mama, Taeoh mau main dulu ya. " Seru Taeoh saat berlari keluar dari rumah.

Suho yang sedang duduk menonton tv di ruang tengah langsung menoleh. " Taeoh main dengan siapa? "

Sunyi. Taeoh sudah menghilang. " Aish kemana anak itu. Hunnie juga kenapa belum pulang. Ini sudah sore. " Gumam Suho cemas. Ia berkali kali menatap ke arah pintu dengan perasaan gelisah.

Taeoh berlari lari kecil memasuki pekarangan rumah tetangganya. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya di sekolah tadi.

" Rahee, main bareng yuuuukkk... " teriaknya, dengan semangat namja cilik itu mengetuk pintu, salahkan posisi bel yang tak bisa diraihnya sehingga ia harus mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil dan cantik Rahee.

" Oppa... "

Taeoh tersenyum lebar melihat Rahee. " Main sama aku yuk. " Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Taeoh menggenggam jemari mungil Rahee dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Kamar Rahee di mana? " Tanya Taeoh.

Rahee menunjuk ke arah kamar di lantai atas.

" Huh, kok sama dengan Taeoh, kamar Taeoh juga di atas, hyung yang di bawah. " Ucap Taeoh.

" Kamal oppa Lahee juga di bawah. " Ucap Rahee.

" Kajja, ke kamar Rahee... "

Rahee menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. " Oppa tidak akan cium Lahee lagi kan? "

" Eh... " Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya. " Taeoh kan ingin main dengan Rahee. Rahee mau Taeoh cium? "

Rahee dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sayang... siapa tamu yang datang? " Tanya Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu baru selesai membuat puding untuk Rahee dan sedang membawa sepiring puding itu saat melangkahkan kaki mendekati anaknya.

" Taeoh oppa, Eomma... " Jawab Rahee polos.

" EHH, BOCAH MESUM ITU... " Baekhyun meletakkan sepiring puding itu di atas meja dan menghampiri anaknya yang tampak kaget mendengar teriakannya tadi.

Taeoh menatap ke arah meja dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa sempat dicegah ia berjalan ke meja itu dan mengambil pudingnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung melotot begitu melihat Taeoh memakan puding itu. Hanya satu gigit dan Taeoh langsung meletakkannya kembali ke piring.

" Kue buatan mama Rahee rasanya tidak enak, buatan mama Taeoh jauh lebih enak. " Ucap Taeoh jujur.

" KAU BOCAH MESUM, BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MELARANGMU UNTUK BERTEMU RAHEE. DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGATAKAN KUE BUATANKU TIDAK ENAK. CEPAT PULANG SEBELUM AKU MENENDANG PANTATMU. " murka Baekhyun.

" Tapi Taeoh kan hanya ingin main dengan Rahee. " Taeoh mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Pulang. Dan jangan datang lewat depan rumahku lagi. " Usir Baekhyun. " Ck, tak ku sangka aku harus bertetangga dengan Suho itu, mana anaknya mesum lagi. Kalau terus begini, bisa bisa aku cepat keriput. " Omel Baekhyun, tak sadar diri dengan kelakuan anak sulungnya yang jauh lebih mesum.

Taeoh menatap ke arah Rahee dan tersenyum riang. " Rahee tunggu sebentar ya. Nanti kita main bareng. "

Rahee mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

" Cepatlah pulang bocah. " Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan Taeoh pun berlari keluar pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun melangkah ke arah meja dan mengambil sepotong pudingnya. " Awas saja kalau bocah nakal itu berbohong. " Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggigit puding itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap Rahee dan meringis pelan. " Rasanya hambar sekali. Aish, sepertinya aku lupa memasukkan gula. "

" Rahee, kamu duduk nonton tv dulu ya. Eomma akan buatkan puding yang baru. "

" Ya, eomma. " Dengan patuh Rahee duduk di sofa menonton kembali acara di tv yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan saat Taeoh datang.

Baekhyun baru melangkah memasuki dapurnya saat pintu belakang di ketuk orang.

" Siapa yang mengetuk pintu belakang sore sore begini. Apa ahjushi yang aku suruh membersihkan halaman belakang tadi? " Gumam Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju pintu belakang dan membukanya.

" KAMU LAGI... "

Baekhyun tampak syok melihat Taeoh berdiri dengan cengiran lebar di hadapannya.

" Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk datang? "

Taeoh mengangguk.

" Lalu kenapa kamu kembali? " Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

" Kan tante bilang Taeoh tidak boleh datang lewat depan, jadi Taeoh lewat belakang deh. Sekarang Taeoh sudah bisa main dengan Rahee kan tante. " Ucap Taeoh riang.

Tanpa persetujuan lagi Taeoh berlari dengan riang melewati Baekhyun yang ternganga merutuki kebodohannya.

" AARRGGGHHHTT... PARK TAEOOOHHH... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang mau lanjut?


	4. Chapter 4

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 4

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan motornya tepat di depan pagar rumah Sehun.

" Hyung mau mampir ke rumah Hunnie? " tanya Sehun sesaat setelah ia turun dari motor Jongin dan menyerahkan helmnya.

" Mungkin lain kali saja Bunny baby... " Jongin tersenyum seraya mengelus pelan pipi chubby Sehun. _Aku masih belum ingin mati di tangan ibumu yang galak itu_ , sambungnya di dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum. " Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok hyung... " dengan riang namja mungil itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakannya. " Aku bisa gila kalau terus berdekatan denganmu Sehun. " gumam Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil handphone dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

" ... "

" Ayo berkencan malam ini. Kurasa aku butuh refreshing. " Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari orang yang ditelpon, Jongin segera memutuskan panggilannya dan melajukan kembali motornya menuju rumahnya di sebelah rumah Sehun.

" Kau sudah pulang? "

Jongin menoleh pada ibunya yang tampak cemberut duduk di sofa. " Ya, kenapa wajah Eomma cemberut seperti itu. tidak diberi jatah sama Appa? "

Bukk

Dengan sadis Baekhyun melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah tampan anaknya. " Ya, jangan bicara sembarangan. Eomma yang tiap malam memberi Appamu jatah..."

Jongin tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban ibunya. Ia duduk di sebelah ibunya dan memeluk tubuh mungil ibunya dengan erat. " Kalau Appa sudah diberikan jatah, lalu apa yang memb uat Eomma cantikku cemberut seperti ini... "

" Itu karena anak tetangga. Akh, mengingat dia, Eomma bisa bisa cepat keriput. " Gerutu Baekhyun.

" Anak tetangga sebelah? " tanya Jongin.

" Iya? "

" Maksud eomma, Sehun? " Jongin agak ragu sebenarnya mengatakan itu, bagaimana mungkin anak sepolos Sehun bisa membuat ibunya marah?

" Bukan, tapi adiknya yang kecil. Taeoh... aish, dia nakal sekali Jongin. Kemaren saja dia berani mencium adikmu di sekolah. "

" Mwo... "

" Ah, aku hampir lupa anak itu kan mesum. Kyaa, anakku... bagaimana keadaan anakku di kamar. " Ucap Baekhyun heboh, ia melepas paksa pelukan Jongin dan beranjak menuju kamar anak bungsunya di lantai dua.

" Eomma, jangan berlari. Eomma mau jatuh dan sakit pinggang lagi? " Jongin buru buru berdiri dan menyusul ibunya yang sudah berjalan separu anak tangga. Dengan langkahnya yang lebar itu, Jongin dengan mudah menyusul ibunya.

" IHH... LAHEE KAN CUDAH BILANG, JANGAN DICITU, CAKIITT... "

Suara teriakan Rahee membuat Baekhyun ternganga. " Kyaa, apa yang dilakukan bocah mesum itu pada anakkuuuuu... "

" TAPI KALAU DI SINI KAN SEMPIT, DI SANA SAJA... "

Suara Taeoh terdengar nyaring di telinga Baekhyun. Namja manis itu berlari ke arah pintu kamar Rahee dan langsung membukanya. " APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU BOCAH ME... " Baekhyun terdiam melihat Taeoh yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka dan Rahee yang duduk dengan bingung di hadapan Taeoh. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya boneka pororo di pangkuan Rahee dan mainan rumah rumahan di tangan Taeoh.

" Tante kenapa marah marah? " tanya Taeoh.

Baekhyun berdehem singkat, di belakangnya Jongin sudah menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. " Tadi aku mendengar Rahee bilang sakit, jadi aku... "

" Taeoh nginjak kaki Lahee eomma caat mau naluh lumah lumahannya di citu. " Rahee menunjuk ke arah ranjang mungilnya.

" Taeoh kan sudah minta maaf. Taeoh tidak sengaja. Masih sakit ya, sini Taeoh obati. " Taeoh meletakkan rumah rumahan itu di lantai dan segera berjongkok di kaki Rahee, perlahan ia mendekatkan mulutnya dan mulai meniup dengan pelan.

Cup

Ia mengecup kaki Rahee sekilas. Membuat Baekhyun hampir saja menendangnya keluar kamar kalau saja Jongin tidak menahan tangannya.

" Kenapa Taeoh cium kaki Lahee? "

" Kalau Taeoh dan Sehun hyung sakit, Mama dan Papa selalu cium seperti ini. Biar sakitnya cepat hilang. Jadi Taeoh juga cium kaki Rahee biar sakitnya hilang. " Jelas Taeoh

" Aish, bocah mesum ini... " geram Baekhyun.

" Sudahlah Eomma, dia masih kecil. Rahee tidak akan kenapa kenapa bersamanya. Dia akan aman. " Ucap Jongin. ' _Ya, walau aku tidak yakin kakaknya Taeoh akan aman kalau bersamaku, paling tidak adikku tidak akan kenapa kenapa'_

" Terserahlah. Eomma mau belanja dulu. Jongin kau jaga bocah bocah ini. Jangan biarkan bocah itu mencium Rahee lagi. " Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar Rahee, setelah menatap tajam kearah Taeoh. " Oh ya, Eomma mungkin akan agak larut pulangnya. Nanti kau temani Rahee tidur dulu. "

" Iya, eommaku yang cantik. "

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menghampiri kedua bocah yang masih asyik bermain itu.

" Hyung... " Panggil Taeoh pelan.

" Hmm... " Jongin yang baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Rahee hanya menggumam seraya memejamkan matanya.

" Hyung kan orangnya yang kemarin mencium hyung Taeoh di halaman? "

" Apa? " Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

" Taeoh melihat sendiri di halaman. "

Jongin menatap ke arah Taeoh dengan intens. " Jadi karena itu kau mencium Rahee? "

Taeoh mengangguk. " Hunnie hyung terlihat cantik sekali saat hyung selesai menciumnya. Taeoh suka... karena itu Taeoh cium Rahee juga... "

Jongin nyengir. " Ya, hyungmu memang cantik... "

" Tapi kata Mama, hyung tidak boleh cium Hunnie hyung lagi. Nanti Mama marah. "

" Kau juga bocah, kalian masih kecil untuk mengerti apa itu arti mencium pasangan. " Gumam Jongin.

" Uhmm... tapi Taeoh masih boleh main dengan Rahee kan? " pinta Taeoh penuh harap.

" Tidak. " Tegas Jongin.

Taeoh langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. " Tapi Taeoh kan ingin main dengan Rahee, kenapa tidak boleh hyung? "

" Tentu saja tidak boleh, kecuali... "

" Kecuali apa hyung? " tanya Taeoh.

" Kau membantu hyung mendapatkan Hunnie hyungmu itu. " Pinta Jongin.

Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya. " Mendapatkan itu apa artinya hyung? "

Jongin menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa kalau Taeoh masihlah bocah berumur lima tahun yang pikirannya masih polos, ya walau tidak sepenuhnya juga sih. " Maksud hyung, kau harus membantu hyung kalau hyung ingin bertemu dengan hyungmu tanpa ketahuan ibumu, mengerti? "

" Umm, Hyung dan Hunnie hyung ingin main petak umpet dengan Mama ya? "

" Bisa di bilang begitu. " Sahut Jongin.

" Lahee boleh ikut tidak oppa ? Lahee mau ikut main... " Rahee yang sedari tadi dia mendengarkan terlihat mulai tertarik.

" Tidak boleh sayang, Rahee masih kecil. "

Rahee menunduk dengan muka cemberut, disampingnya Taeoh segera menggenggam jemari mungilnya. " Rahee jangan sedih, nanti mainnya sama Taeoh saja. "

Rahee menatap kearah Taeoh dengan senyum cerah di bibir mungilnya. " Lahee mau... "

" Jadi... apa kau mau bocah ? aku tak akan melarangmu bermain dengan adikku asal kau tidak menciumnya lagi, tapi sebagai imbalannya kau harus membantuku bila ingin bertemu dengan hyungmu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Umm, Taeoh mau... " meski tidak begitu memahami sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan Jongin tetapi begitu mendengar ia boleh bermain dengan Rahee sudah membuat Taeoh senang.

Jongin menyeringai. " Aku akan mendapatkanmu Sehuna... "

.

.

.

" Papa pulang... "

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dan menatap bingung dengan suasana sepi yang menyambutnya. Kemana istri cantiknya, biasanya istrinya selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis dan pelukan hangat untuknya. Kali ini jangankan sebuah senyuman ataupun pelukan, sosok mungil istrinya saja tidak terlihat.

" Sayang... Hunnie... Taeoh- ya... " Chanyeol menatap sekeliling. " Apa mereka pergi keluar tanpa memberitahuku? "

Chanyeol melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

" Sayang... " panggilnya saat tiba di kamar. Sepi. Tidak ada sosok istrinya disana. Chanyeol meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di atas meja kerjanya. Saat ia mau berbalik, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok mungil istrinya yang hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi area pinggul ke bawah. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah istrinya.

" Tak usah malu malu seperti itu, aku sudah terlalu sering melihatnya. Bahkan setiap malam selama tujuh belas tahun ini. "

Suho mendengus pelan, sebelum melangkah mendekati suaminya yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. " Apa kau bosan karena melihatnya setiap hari? "

" Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihatmu. " Chanyeol merangkul pinggang ramping istrinya dan menariknya mendekat, tubuh mereka menempel dengan erat karena Suho balas memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya. Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut. " Lima puluh tahun kedepan akan kupastikan aku masih tidak akan bosan denganmu Suho- ya. "

Suho tersenyum saat mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya. " Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu di depan. "

" Tidak apa, kau menyambutku dikamar tanpa pakaian seperti ini sudah membuatku sangat senang. "

" Dasar mesum... " Suho melepaskan pelukannya. " Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang? " pintanya dengan suara lembut.

" Memangnya kau mau kemana. " Bukannya melakukan apa yang istrinya minta, Chanyeol malam makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Aku mau memakai baju, sayang. Kau juga perlu mandi, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. " Jawab Suho.

" Ah, aku ingin lebih lama memelukmu. Kau tau seharian tidak melihatmu dan anak anak rasanya aku sangat rindu. "

" Jangan gombal, sekarang ayo lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku. " Rengek Suho.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. " Kau seperti Hunnie saja. Tidak usah pakai baju sayang, ayo mandi bersama. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. "

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya. " Kalau kau lupa tuan Park, aku baru saja selesai mandi. "

" Tetapi aku tidak ingin ada penolakan Nyonya Park. " Sedetik setelah Chanyeol bicara, ibu dari kedua anaknya itu sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

" Yak, Park Chanyeol lepaskan aku. Aku sudah mandi... " teriak Suho.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, tapi ia tidak melepaskan tubuh istrinya. Malah dengan sengaja ia menarik lepas handuk yang di pakai Suho dan membawa tubuh polos istrinya itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sesaat setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar di ketuk dari luar.

" Mama... apa Papa sudah pulang? " wajah cantik Sehun muncul dari sela pintu yang terbuka. Namja mungil itu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya saat merasa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Oh, itu ada tas Papa. Tapi Papanya kemana, Mama juga tidak ada. " Gumam sehun. ia menoleh ke sekeliling, dan tatapannya kemudian terhenti pada handuk di atas lantai.

" Ish, mama kenapa handuknya ditaruh di lantai sih, kan jorok. " Sehun berjongkok untuk mengambil handuk itu, namun saat ia ingin berdiri dengan tegak lagi suara tawa dari arah kamar mandi membuat gerakannya terhenti. Itu suara ibunya.

" Mama... " panggil Sehun. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Perlahan di ketuknya pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu. sontak suara tawa dari dalam kamar manid terhenti. " Mama... " panggil Sehun lagi.

" Iya sayang... " suara lembut ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu.

" Mama sedang mandi ya. Papa mana? " Tanya Sehun polos.

" Umm, Papamu sedang buang air, sayang. Memangnya ada apa Hunnie. " Jawab Suho.

" Hunnie bosan di kamar, Hunnie mau main sama Papa... "

" Hunnie main sama Taeoh dulu ya. " Suara Ayahnya terdengar serak dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Papa sedang sakit ya? " tanya Sehun.

" Tidak sayang. "

" Papa cepat buang airnya ya. Hunnie akan menunggu di halaman bersama Taeoh. "

" Papa usahakan sayang... "

Sehun tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar orang tuanya.

" Taeoh- ya... Mau main dengan hyung tidak? " Panggilnya. Sehun membuka pintu kamar Taeoh dan tidak menemukan adiknya di dalam kamar. " Ish, kemana sih Taeoh... "

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Taeoh dan segera menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

" Taeoh- ya, ayo bermain bersama hyung... " Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari ke halaman, namun ia tidak menemukan adiknya di sana.

" Apa yang sedang kau cari Park Sehun? "

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat ibu dari Jongin hyungnya sedang berdiri menatapnya dari samping mobil.

" Hunnie sedang mencari dongsaeng Hunnie, Tante... "

Baekhyun menatap kearah penampilan Sehun. Selera anak sulung dari mantan kekasihnya itu terlihat masih kekanakan. Memakai Sweater rajut berwarna pink dengan motip kelinci di bagian perutnya dan juga celana jeans selutut, Sehun terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

" Taeoh ada dirumahku. " Ucap Baekhyun.

" Umm, boleh Hunnie kerumah tante untuk menjemput Taeoh? "

" Ya ya, jemput saja adikmu, agar anakku bisa tenang. Dari pada itu berapa umurmu sekarang, Sehun? "

" Enam belas tahun tante. " Jawab Sehun sopan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. " Datanglah kesebelah dan jemput adikmu. "

" Baik tante. "

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengamati tubuh Sehun, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Sehun sendiri segera bergegas melompati pagar dan melangkah dengan tergesa menuju pintu rumah Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak di atas ranjang Rahee saat mendengar bel berbunyi.

" Aish, siapa sih yang datang sore sore begini. " Gerutu Jongin, dengan malas ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Melirik sekilas ke arah tempat Rahee dan Taeoh bermain tadi, ia mendapati keduanya tertidur dengan posisi Rahee yang memeluk kepala Taeoh.

" Jodohmu sepertinya tidak jauh jauh dari dirimu sendiri ya Rahee. " Gumam Jongin. Ia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri keduanya, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar adiknya tidak terbangun, Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil Rahee dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang.

Saat Jongin berhasil memindahkan keduanya ke atas ranjang tanpa membuat kedua bocah itu terbangun, bel kembali berbunyi. Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamar Rahee.

" Siapapun dia, kalau dia muda dan cantik, aku bersumpah untuk menciumnya karena sudah mengganggu tidurku. " Geram Jongin saat ia dengan malas malasan membuka pintu rumahnya.

" Hyuuuunnggg... kenapa lama sekali. " Rengekan itu, Jongin merasa ia mengenalnya.

" Sehun... Bunny baby... "

Jongin tersenyum cerah, ia segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Bear hyung, di mana Ta... "

Cup

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat bibir tebal Jongin mendarat dengan sempurna di atas bibirnya. " Hyung, kenapa mencium Hunnie... "

" Itu hukuman Bunny baby, karena Bunny sudah membuat hyung terbangun dari tidur hyung. "

" Maafkan Hunnie, hyung... " Sehun menunduk, terlihat begitu bersalah.

" Tidak apa baby, sekarang cium hyung. Agar kepala hyung tidak pusing lagi. " Pinta Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, ia segera berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongin. Walau tetap saja Jongin harus menunduk untuk membuat tinggi badan mereka sama.

Cup

" Sudah hyung... " ucap Sehun malu malu saat berhasil mengecup bibir Jongin.

" Aigo, Bunny baby... hyung menyukaimu. " Jongin mengacak pelan surai lembut Sehun.

" Hunnie juga sayang Bear hyung. " Ucap Sehun polos.

" Jadi Bunny baby kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan hyung? " Tangan Jongin bergerak merapikan poni Sehun yang tadi sempat ia acak.

" Umm, Hunnie kesini ingin menjemput Taeoh. "

" Taeoh sedang tidur bersama Rahee. " Ucap Jongin.

" Rahee? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Ya, dia adikku. "

Sehun mengangguk paham. " Uhh, bagaimana ini, Hunnie sudah janji pada Papa untuk main bersama Papa dan Taeoh. "

" Tunggu saja di sini dengan hyung sampai Taeoh bangun. " Saran Jongin.

" Tapi hyung... "

" Hunnie mau ice cream tidak... " Sela Jongin.

" Mau... " Seru Sehun dengan bersemangat.

" Kalau begitu mau nonton film dengan hyung sambil makan ice cream? " Bujuk Jongin.

" Umm, Hunnie mau. " Sehun mengangguk dengan antusias.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Ternyata tak sulit untuk membujuk namja manis di hadapannya ini.

" Kalau begitu, ayo ke kamar hyung. "

" Ne... " Sahut Sehun riang.

 _'_ _Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi, aku akan mendapatkanmu Sehuna.'_

.

.

.

" Sayang, kau bisa bantu aku melihat keadaan Sehunie sekarang. Sedari tadi ia belum keluar dari kamar. Aku takut dia kelelahan setelah bermain dengan Taeoh tadi. "

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan istrinya memasak langsung bangkit dari kursinya. " Baiklah sayang... "

Cup

" Berhati hatilah dengan pisaumu. Aku tak ingin jemari cantikmu terluka. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Setelah mengecup sekilas bibir lembut istrinya Chanyeol beranjak dari area dapur. Meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah merona.

" Papa... " Panggil Taeoh saat melihat Ayah kesayangannya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

" Anak papa yang tampan sedang apa, eoh. " Chanyeol berjongkok di samping bocah lima tahun yang sedang asyik dengan buku gambarnya itu.

" Taeoh sedang menggambar ironman pa, lihat, gambar punya Taeoh baguskan? " Dengan perasaan bangga Taeoh mengacungkan buku gambarnya tepat di depan wajah Ayahnya.

" Wah, ini bagus sekali. Anak Papa sangat pintar menggambar. Tapi sayang, lain kali jangan memberi warna matanya kuning seperti ini lagi ya. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Baik Papa, nanti Taeoh akan beri warna hijau saja. "

Chanyeol nyengir, ia sedikit merunduk untuk mencium kening anaknya. " Taeoh teruskan menggambarnya ya, Papa ingin menemui hyungmu dulu. "

Taeoh hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus dengan buku gambarnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar putranya dengan perlahan, takut mengganggu anak sulungnya yang mungkin sedang belajar. Namun apa yang ia lihat berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Putra sulungnya itu tertidur pulas di atas kasur empuknya.

" Sayang... ayo bangun... " Chanyeol duduk di sisi kanan Sehun dan menepuk pelan pantat berisi anaknya.

Sehun mengerang pelan sebelum membuka matanya. " Papa, Hunnie masih ngantuk. " Rengeknya saat melihat Ayahnya duduk tak jauh darinya.

" Bangun dulu sayang. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Ayo cuci muka dulu setelah itu ganti baju. " Perintah Chanyeol.

Dengan wajah cemberut Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sementara Ayah tampannya sedang memilihkan piyama tidur untuknya.

" Papa, Hunnie sudah cuci muka. "

Chanyeol menoleh kearah anaknya yang tampak lebih segar setelah mencuci mukanya. " Kalau begitu sini, Papa bantu anak Papa yang cantik ini untuk ganti baju. "

Sehun menurut, ia melangkah pelan ke hadapan Ayahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membiarkan Ayahnya menarik lepas sweater pinknya.

Chanyeol terkadang sering berpikir, apa karena dulu ia dan Suho begitu mengharapkan mempunyai anak perempuan saat istrinya itu tengah mengandung Sehun hingga anaknya itu terlahir dengan sifat sifat yang bisa dikatakan tidak manly sama sekali. Bahkan lihat saja hampir seluruh pakaian yang ada di lemarinya berwarna pink dan putih. Sehun kecil juga tidak menyukai segala mainan anak laki laki, ia hanya menyukai semua boneka yang berwarna pink dan putih, hingga umur Sehun menginjak enam belas tahun, Chanyeol belum menemukan satu pun yang terlihat jantan dari putra sulungnya, berbeda sekali dengan Taeoh. Putra bungsunya itu sangat gemar bermain bola dan hobi mengumpulkan segala mainan yang berbau otomotif.

Dari itu Chanyeol menyimpulkan kalau putra sulungnya ini terlahir tidak menjadi dominan seperti dirinya.

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat ia melihat tanda kemerahan di dada putih mulus anaknya. " Hunnie siapa yang membuat tubuhmu seperti ini? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memucat.

Sehun menunduk dan memperhatikan dadanya. " Ini... bekas Jongin hyung gigit dada Hunnie Papa. "

Jawaban polos Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. " Jongin... Kim Jongin... maksudmu dia anak tetangga kita itu? " Tanya Chanyeol memastikan ia tak salah orang.

" Umm. " Sehun mengangguk. " Hyung tampan di sebelah rumah kita Papa. "

" Kenapa Hunnie mau di gigit. Harusnya Hunnie menolaknya sayang. " Ucap Chanyeol.

" Tapi Jongin hyung bilang, hyung tidak akan menyakiti Hunnie. " Sahut Sehun polos.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, saat ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi, ia mengusap pipi mulus anaknya dengan lembut.

" Baiklah di bagian mana saja Jongin hyung menyentuh Hunnie? " Tanya Chanyeol, jujur saja ia merasa takut apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Sehun segera menunjuk kearah bibir dan dadanya.

Diam diam Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega. " Dia tidak menyentuh apa yang ada di celana Hunnie kan? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. " Kalau begitu ayo pakai piyamamu, sebentar lagi masakan Mama pasti sudah siap. "

" Ne, Papa... "

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja ingin menstarter motornya saat ia melihat Ayah dari orang yang ia sukai muncul di hadapannya.

Wajah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat tenang kalau tidak bisa di katakan datar.

" Kim Jongin...? "

" Ya, Om... " Sahut Jongin sopan.

Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Jongin sekilas. Terlihat berantakan, namun Chanyeol mengakui namja di depannya ini memiliki aura yang begitu memikat, pantas saja anaknya yang polos itu menyukainya.

" Aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi denganmu. " Tegas Chanyeol.

" Berbicara masalah apa Om ? Maaf, bukannya aku tidak sopan tapi... aku harus kuliah Om. "

" Ini tentang anakku, Sehun... "

Suara tajam Chanyeol membuat tubuh Jongin serasa membeku. Apa ayah Sehun mengetahuinya ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sedikit pemberitahuan untuk yang mungkin salah nebak siapa itu Rahee. Disini aku pake cast Rahee ponakan Jongin ya. Tapi kalau mau bayangin Rahee yang lain terserah aja sih.

Buat yang minta cast Sehun diganti menjadi GS. Maaf, ga bisa dikabulin. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai karakter Sehun di sini. Mengganti karakter dia menjadi seorang yeoja, pastinya akan berpengaruh pada moodku dalam mengetik ff ini.

Dan buat yang minta chanho moment dan moment Park family. Kali ini aku kasih. Moga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan ya. Ada yang minta dibikinin moment Kim family ?

Oh ya satu lagi, disini Jongin playboy cuma untuk meramaikan cerita aza. Yah, gak pa2 laa playboy dulu, ntar juga bakalan tobat. Kalo gak suka Jongin playboy dan gak mau baca, gak mau maksain kok.

Masih ada yang berminat? Mohon reviewnya yaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO ), KIM JONGDAE X BYUN BAEKHYUN ( CHENBAEK ), KIM TAEOH X KIM RAHEE ( TAERA )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 5

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Oh ayolah, ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak ia dan juga Ayah dari Park Sehun duduk di dalam mobil, dan namja yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya itu masih betah berdiam diri. Jongin pasrah, ia tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol, namun ia menyadari satu hal, ia sudah terlambat untuk masuk kelas hari ini. Hal pertama yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini, membolos di mata kuliah favoritnya dan itu semua di sebabkan oleh Ayah dari orang yang disayanginya.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyadari kegelisahan namja tampan di sampingnya ini. Ia hanya ingin tau, berapa lama namja dengan tampang badboy seperti Jongin bisa bertahan duduk diam disampingnya. Ini sudah berlalu cukup lama, dan Chanyeol cukup kagum dengan ketenangan namja disampingnya.

" Kim Jongin. " Panggilnya dengan suara berat.

Jongin yang sedari tadi terus menunduk, segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. " Ya, Ahjushi. "

" Berapa lama kau kenal dengan anakku? "

Jongin berdeham pelan. " Dua hari Ahjushi. " Jawabnya jujur.

" Dua hari, dan apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku selama dua hari itu? " Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Apa maksud Ahjushi? "

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Jongin. " Tadi malam saat membantu anakku mengganti bajunya. Aku menemukan banyak kissmark di tubuhnya. Saat aku bertanya siapa yang melakukannya. Dengan polosnya dia menjawab, kalau kau yang melakukannya. "

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Oh, apa setelah ini Chanyeol akan menampar atau memukulinya. Jongin sadar, apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun memang keterlaluan, akan tetapi ia juga sadar kalau pesona anak itu juga sama keterlaluannya, hingga ia lupa diri.

" Jawab dengan jujur, apa benar kau yang melakukannya? " Tegas Chanyeol.

" Ya, Ahjushi. " Jongin memutuskan untuk jujur, tidak ada gunanya kalau ia berbohong. Itu akan terlihat tidak gentle sama sekali.

" Kenapa ? Kau tau bukan, anakku masih terlalu polos untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, ia bahkan mungkin tidak mengerti apa maksudmu melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. yang ia tau hanyalah kau menggigit dadanya dan bukan yang lain. "

Jongin menunduk, tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa, ia bingung, takut salah bicara.

" Kalian baru kenal dua hari, dan kau sudah melakukan hal seperti itu. ya, aku mungkin bisa bernapas lega karena kau tidak melakukan hal yang lebih padanya. akan tetapi, tetap saja kau sudah melakukan hal yang diluar batas pada anakku. " Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Chanyeol mengamati Jongin yang masih betah berdiam diri. " Sehun adalah putra kesayanganku, dia istimewa, sama seperti ibunya, karena itu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya melebihi Taeoh. Selain itu dia juga terlalu polos, bahkan Taeoh yang masih kecil bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya. Kau pasti mengerti bukan bagaimana kekhawatiranku pada Sehun. Karena itu saat melihat kissmark ditubuhnya, aku merasa nyawaku akan melayang. "

" Aku mengerti perasaan Ahjushi, tapi apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Sehun... aku tak bisa meminta maaf karena sudah melakukannya. Aku mungkin memang namja brengsek, tapi aku juga tau batas dimana aku bisa menyentuhnya, Ahjushi. " Ucap Jongin.

Kedua mata tajam itu beradu, ya, Jongin tidak memilih untuk tidak akan mundur kali ini.

" Bagaimana aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan melewati batas yang kau tentukan sendiri itu Kim Jongin? "

" Aku tak bisa mengatakan kata kata yang mungkin bisa membuat Ahjushi percaya padaku, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang di luar batas. " Janji Jongin.

" Aku tak mungkin bisa tenang melepaskan anakku bergaul dengan orang yang tak bisa aku percaya. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Kalau begitu, cukup dengan mempercayaiku, Ahjushi. " Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. " Terakhir kali aku mempercayai ibumu, dia malah mengkhianatiku, apakah kau pikir aku dengan gampang akan percaya padamu, setelah ibumu mematahkan kepercayaanku? "

" Aku memang lahir dari rahim seorang Byun Baekhyun, Ahjushi. Tapi aku dan eomma itu berbeda. "

Chanyeol mencoba mencari tau kesungguhan dimata namja yang duduk di dekatnya itu. sorot mata Jongin penuh dengan keyakinan. " Apa kau mencintai anakku? "

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol melihat kilatan yang tak biasa dimata Jongin, dan terus terang ia terkejut melihatnya.

" Itu, aku... "

" Tak perlu dijawab. " Sela Chanyeol. " Dari matamu aku sudah menemukan jawabannya. Sekarang pergilah, kau akan kuliah bukan? "

Jongin tetap duduk diam di tempatnya. " Ahjushi, apa setelah ini kau akan menjauhkanku dari Sehun? "

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. " Kalau kau pintar kau pasti tau jawabannya, Kim Jongin. "

Jongin mengangguk, dan setelah itu ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

" Jongin... " Panggil Chanyeol.

Jongin yang sudah akan melangkah menjauh, segera berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

" Menghadapi ibu dari seorang Park Sehun, tak akan semudah yang kau kira. " Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin tak menjawab, namun ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, dan ia hanya mengangguk.

" Aku tau, bahkan menghadapi Sehun sendiri juga tak lebih mudah dari menghadapi Ibunya, Ahjushi." Gumam Jongin saat mobil Chanyeol sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya di tas ransel berwarna pink miliknya. Ia melangkah dengan gugup memasuki kampus tempat orang yang disukainya menuntut ilmu.

Namja manis itu tampak risih saat para mahasiswa menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan.

" Uuh, Bear Hyung di mana ya. Hunnie kan takut. " Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, tak menyadari tatapan lapar para mahasiswa bertampang mesum dan berjiwa kriminal.

Brukk

" Aduh... "

Sehun jatuh terduduk saat seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya dengan cukup keras.

" Yak, kenapa ada anak kecil kesasar disini. "

Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai langsung mendongak. Masih dengan sesekali meringis menahan sakit pada pantat semoknya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat saat menatap orang yang telah menabraknya.

" Hiks... Maafkan Hunnie, Om preman... " Rengek Sehun sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" Mwo, om preman kau bilang. " Bentak lelaki yang menabrak Sehun tadi.

" Ne.. Ne, habisnya wajah om seram. " Jawab Sehun polos.

Para mahasiswa yang tadi memperhatikan mereka mulai menertawakan orang yang tadi menabrak Sehun.

" Kau tidak tau siapa aku? "

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan lelaki yang menabraknya tadi dengan intens, mengerutkan kening lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang polos.

" Ck, dasar anak kecil. " Ucap namja itu dengan tatapan menghina.

" Hunnie sudah 16 tahun, Taeoh yang masih kecil. " Protes Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Namja di depannya mengerutkan kening. " Apakah kau gila? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. " Hiks, Hunnie tidak gila. Hiks.. Om yang gila. Kenapa menabrak Hunnie? Apa karena Om punya wajah seram jadi Om menabrak Hunnie... " Namja manis itu terisak sambil duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai.

" Sudah aku bilang. Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Om. " Bentak namja itu.

Sehun semakin menunduk di lantai. " Hiks... Om jahat sama Hunnie. Padahal Hunnie tidak melakukan apa apa tapi... Tapi kenapa Om menjahati Hunnie. "

Namja itu membungkukkan badannya kearah Sehun. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh wajah Sehun. Ketika suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya.

" Ada apa ini? "

Namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum tersenyum lebar kearah orang yang bertanya kepadanya. Ia membuka mulutnya ingin menyapa orang itu tapi terganggu oleh suara rengekan lain.

" Hiks... Bear hyung... "

Bukan ia bersuara akan tetapi namja manis yang masih setia duduk di lantai.

" Bunny baby... " Orang itu, Kim Jongin, menatap terkejut kearah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir di pipi chubby putih mulus dan jangan lupakan dengan aliran kecil di hidungnya. Kelinci mungilnya tampak begitu imut bahkan ketika sedang menangis. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin akan tega menyakitinya.

" Hyung... Hiks... " Rengek Sehun lagi.

Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Sehun dan menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sehun dan juga aliran kecil di hidungnya. Jongin juga mengecup lembut pipi Sehun, mencoba menenangkan kelinci mungilnya itu.

" Kenapa kau ada di kampus hyung. Dan kenapa menangis? " Tanya Jongin dengan suara lembut.

" Hiks, pantat Hunnie sakit, hyung. Om berwajah seram itu menabrak Hunnie, Om itu juga membentak bentak Hunnie. Hunnie takut, hyung. "

" Om berwajah seram? " Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang menatap cemberut kearahnya. Jongin meringis, ya wajahnya memang agak menyeramkan sih.

" Jongina, kau mengenal bocah ingusan ini? " Tanya pria yang kata Sehun berwajah seram itu.

" Dia... "

" Om kenapa memanggil Bear hyung? Om jangan dekat dekat dengan Bear hyung. " Protes Sehun saat orang itu menyentuh lengan Jongin.

" Ravi... " Ringis Jongin. Sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Ravi dilengannya.

" Ya sayang ... " Orang itu yang ternyata bernama Ravi mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Jongin, dan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

" Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku. " Perintah Jongin, ia menghentakkan bahunya agar Ravi tidak bersandar lagi.

" Tapi kau kan kekasihku. Tidak mungkin hanya demi anak ingusan ini kau tidak membolehkan aku untuk menyentuhmu. " Protes Ravi, sambil mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya sok imut yang tambah membuat Jongin meringis saat melihatnya.

Sehun menatap ke arah Ravi dengan tatapan ngeri. " Bear hyung tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Om ini kan? Om kan seram, jadi mana mungkin Bear hyung mau dengan Om. Hunnie benar kan, Bear hyung? "

" Tapi aku memang kekasihnya, dasar anak bodoh. " Geram Ravi. Tangannya ingin menyentil dahi Sehun tapi ditahan oleh Jongin.

" Jangan pernah mengatakan Bunny babyku anak yang bodoh. " Ucap Jongin datar, ia melepaskan tangan Ravi dengan kasar, membuat Ravi terduduk ditanah. Ia menggendong tubuh Sehun ala koala hug dan membiarkan Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya itu di lehernya.

" Jongina. " Ravi menatap tak percaya kearah Jongin. " Kau lebih memilih bocah itu dibandingkan aku, kekasihmu sendiri. "

" Sekarang tidak lagi. " Ucap Jongin.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Ravi.

" Kau dan aku, kita berdua sudah berakhir sekarang. " Jawab Jongin.

" Apa? aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan putus kepadaku. Kita masih sepasang kekasih kan. " Ucap Ravi tidak percaya.

" Baiklah. Kau akan mendengarnya sekarang. Kita putus. " Ucap Jongin enteng.

" Kau brengsek, Kim Jongin. " Geram Ravi.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " Aku pikir Taemin sudah mengatakan tentang diriku padamu, kalian bersahabat, bukan? Tapi kau tetap keras kepala. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau akhirnya kita berakhir sampai di sini. "

" Aku tak percaya, aku dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan ini. Seleramu jelek sekali, Kim Jongin. Aku jauh lebih baik daripada bocah ingusan itu. " Ucap Ravi sambil menunjuk ke Sehun.

" Mungkin kau benar, kau lebih baik dari dirinya tapi aku menyukainya dan itu tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Sekarang bisakah kau minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku. " Ucap Jongin kasar.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, Jongin membawa Sehun menjauh dari tempat itu.

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

" Bunny baby, kenapa kesini? Kalau tersesat bagaimana? " Tanya Jongin khawatir.

" Hunnie kangen Bear hyung. Makanya Hunnie pergi ke kampus, hyung. " Ucap Sehun jujur.

" Kau kan bisa menelponku, sayang. " Ucap Jongin.

" Hunnie tidak tau nomor telepon, hyung. Jadi bagaimana Hunnie bisa menelpon, hyung. aaiisshh... " Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin nyengir. " Maafkan hyung, sepertinya hyung lupa memberikan nomor telepon hyung padamu. "

" Hunnie sudah maafin hyung kok. Tapi... " Sehun menjeda ucapannya.

" Apa sayang? " Jongin memperbaiki posisi Sehun di gendongannya agar tidak melorot. Kedua tangannya menangkup bokong padat Sehun dengan erat.

" Pantat Hunnie sakit hyung, Om seram itu sudah menyenggol Hunnie hingga terjatuh. " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin secara spontan mengelus elus kedua bongkahan padat di tangannya. Posisi Sehun yang ia gendong di depan sungguh menguntungkannya untuk melakukan aksi itu.

" Bunny baby ingin hyung melakukan apa biar pantat Bunny tidak sakit lagi? " Tanya Jongin sambil menyeringai.

" Uuh, kalau Hunnie jatuh biasanya mama akan pijit badan Hunnie yang sakit. " Ucap Sehun polos.

Jongin tambah menyeringai mesum. " Jadi kau ingin hyung memijitmu juga? "

Sehun mengangguk pelan, tak menyadari seringaian mesum milik Kim Jongin yang kini menatapnya seakan ia adalah mangsa namja tampan itu.

" Dengan senang hati, sayang. " Jongin mengecup lembut leher putih Sehun, sebelum ia menendang pintu sebuah ruangan kelas yang kosong hingga terbuka.

Ah, sepertinya ia dan Sehun akan terlambat pulang lagi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahahaha bagi fans Ravi, maafin yaa udah bikin Ravi absurd kyk gini hahahaha

Pengen yang anti mainstreem, lalu dijadikanlah Ravi uke nya Jongin hahahahaha

Masih ada yang berminat apa FF ini?

Review yang banyak yaaaa, kalau lebih 30 bakalan dilanjut.


	6. Chapter 6

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO ), KIM JONGDAE X BYUN BAEKHYUN ( CHENBAEK ), KIM TAEOH X KIM RAHEE ( TAERA )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 6

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap kearah anaknya yang tampak tertawa lebar saat turun dari motor milik Jongin. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di dada dan ia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di tiang samping teras rumahnya. Dari tempat itu ia terus mengamati interaksi keduanya.

" Bear hyung mau mampir ke rumah Hunnie? " Tanya Sehun.

Samar samar ia mendengar ucapan anaknya yang terdengar manja.

" Tidak hari ini Bunny Baby, hyung memiliki banyak tugas kuliah. "

Sehun menatap cemberut kearah Jongin. " Kalau begitu Hunnie ikut ke rumah hyung ya. " pintanya penuh harap.

Jongin mengelus surai lembut Sehun dengan pelan. " Bunny harus pulang ke rumah dulu. Mandi, ganti baju dan setelah itu istirahat. "

" Tapi Hunnie tidak bau hyung. " protes Sehun.

" Siapa bilang ? Bunny Baby bau susu segar sekarang. Masuk ke rumah ya. Mungkin mama Bunny sudah menunggu. " Bujuk Jongin.

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan sayang. Ia baru saja menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun ketika belakang kepalanya di pukul seseorang dengan cukup keras.

" Aww... "

Jongin mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit sebelum menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terdiam saat melihat siapa orang yang telah memukulnya.

Suho menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan garang.

" Aku sudah bilang jangan dekati anakku. " Marah Suho.

Plakk

Sekali lagi Suho menggeplak sisi kepala Jongin.

" Anakku bukan barang yang bisa kau sentuh sentuh dengan mudah Park Jongin. "

" Tante... "

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan gugup saat Suho mendorongnya kesamping dan lelaki berbadan tak kalah mungil dari anaknya itu mulai mengamati sisi wajah anaknya dan juga bagian leher.

Dan bolehkah Jongin bernapas sedikit lega sekarang ? Untung saja ia membuat tanda itu di tempat yang mungkin tak akan pernah di duga oleh Suho.

" Mama kenapa melihat Hunnie seperti itu? " tanya Sehun dengan bingung. " Mama juga memukul Bear hyung. Hyung kan hanya mengantar Hunnie pulang. "

" Bear hyung? " ulang Suho bingung.

" Umm, Hunnie memanggil Jongin hyung seperti itu. Bagus kan mama? " Senyum Sehun.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Bunny kesayangannya ini benar benar tidak peka.

" Jelek seperti orangnya. " cibir Suho.

" Bear hyung tampan, mama... " protes Sehun.

" Tampan apanya... Anak berandalan itu tidak ada yang tampan Sehuna. Sekarang masuk dan segera mandi. " perintah Suho yang segera di turuti Sehun.

Dan ibu dari dua anak itu dengan geram menjitak kening Jongin saat melihat tatapan mesum Jongin yang tertuju pada booty semok anaknya.

Pletakk

" Aww... " Jongin lagi lagi meringis setelah di jitak Suho.

" Sudah aku bilang berhenti menatap anakku seperti itu dan jangan dekati anakku lagi. " Perintah Suho.

Plakk

Bugh

Duakk

Dan jadilah Jongin hanya berdiam pasrah saat Suho dengan brutal menganiaya dirinya.

Chanyeol yang melihat dari kejauhan segera melangkah mendekat. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, istrinya mulai keterlaluan terhadap Jongin. Namun sebelum ia tiba di dekat Suho, sesosok namja mungil menerobos pagar tanaman rumahnya dan mendorong tubuh istrinya dengan kasar.

" Mwoya, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku? " Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan posesif.

" Anakmu berani beraninya mencium anakku. " Sahut Suho.

" Jadi hanya karena itu kau memukuli anakku. " murka Baekhyun.

" Hanya kau bilang... Justru karena hanya itulah kau dengan tega selingkuh dengan suamiku. Dan sekarang kau juga menganggap enteng tindakan anakmu. Dimana hati nuranimu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan begitu saja anak orang yang ingin menghancurkan rumah tanggaku ingin mendekati anakku. " teriak Suho. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh di pipinya.

" Sayang... " Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh mungil Suho dan mencium keningnya. " Maaf... " bisiknya lirih. Itu sudah terlewat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, namun Chanyeol menyadari tak mudah bagi istrinya untuk melupakan peristiwa itu.

" Aku akui, aku salah waktu itu, tapi tidak mesti sifat anakku juga sama sepertiku kan. " Ucap Baekhyun.

" Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan itu. Sekarang aku minta jauhi anakku, Kim Jongin. Jangan dekati dia lagi. " setelah mengatakan itu Suho melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya.

" Ku rasa kau dan Jongin tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Mood istriku sedang tidak bagus sekarang. " gumam Chanyeol.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi menyusul istrinya.

" Chanyeolie... "

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berpaling.

" Maaf, ini semua karena aku. " Lirih Baekhyun.

" Dari awal aku sudah memaafkanmu. Pulanglah dan obati anakmu. Aku juga minta maaf atas tindakan istriku. " Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah sebelum menatap kearah anaknya.

" Apa yang di katakan bibi Suho benar ? Apa eomma pernah selingkuh? " Tanya Jongin beruntun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. " Dulu... "

" Apa appa tau? " tanya Jongin takut takut.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. " Dan appamu memaafkan eomma. Eomma juga menyesali itu. Sekarang Jongina, ayo kita pulang. Eomma akan mengobati memar di wajahmu. "

Jongin menatap ke arah rumah Sehun sebentar sebelum mengangguk pada ibunya.

' _Kenapa aku merasa kalau ini tak akan mudah untuk bisa memiliki Sehun?_ ' Batin Jongin.

.

.

.

" Mama, kenapa Hunnie tidak boleh bertemu Jongin hyung? " protes Sehun. Saat keesokan harinya ia tidak diperbolehkan ibunya bermain ke rumah Jongin. Ini hari libur dan Sehun merasa bosan kalau harus tetap di rumah.

" Pokoknya tidak boleh. Jongin itu jahat Sehuna... " Ucap Suho.

" Tapi Jongin hyung baik pada Hunnie. "

" Itu karena kau yang tidak mengerti yang mana yang baik dan mana yang jahat. "

Sehun lagi lagi cemberut. Dari balik jendela ia menatap rumah tetangganya. Sepi. Mungkinkah penghuninya masih tidur ?

" Dari pada itu bukankah lebih baik Hunnie mandi dan bersiap. Hari ini om tampanmu akan datang. " Bujuk Suho.

" Om Siwon? " tanya Sehun dengan semangat.

" Ne, sayang... "

" Baiklah Hunnie mau mandi. " riang Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun bangkit dari acara duduk bersantainya. Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang memasuki halaman rumahnya.

" Om Siwon... " Sehun berlari keluar rumah.

" Hati hati sayang nanti jatuh. " Suho bergegas menyusul anaknya. Takut kalau anak sulungnya itu terjatuh.

" Om... " Sehun segera melompat ke dalam pelukan Siwon saat namja tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya.

" Aigo, Sehunie tambah berat saja eoh. "

" Tentu saja Hunnie kan juga bertambah besar om. " ucap Sehun riang.

Siwon tersenyun dan mencium sayang pipi keponakannya itu.

" Kau terlihat seperti seorang pedhopil hyung. " cibir Suho.

" Hai adikku yang cantik. Lama tak melihatmu. " Dengan sebelah tangan merangkul pinggang Sehun. Siwon menepuk pelan pundak Suho. " Kau tau aku tidak keberatan menjadi pedhopil untuk keponakan tersayangku ini. " Siwon terkekeh pelan.

" Dan aku akan membunuhmu karena itu hyung. " balas Suho.

" Ah, kau masih kejam seperti biasa. Di mana suamimu? "

" Sedang olahraga pagi dengan Taeoh. Hunnie ayo lepaskan pelukanmu itu sayang. " Pinta Suho.

" Shireo, Hunnie masih kangen dengan om. " tolak Sehun.

" Ya sudah, mama ke dalam dulu. " ucap Suho.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari Jongin memperhatikan itu semua dari balik jendela kamarnya.

" Jadi setelah menolakku, bibi Suho kemudian menjodohkan Sehun dengan namja yang jauh lebih tua. " Jongin tersenyum miris. " Dan Sehunie tidak menolaknya. Ia malah terlihat bahagia. Apa aku memang tak punya kesempatan lagi? "

Jongin berbalik dan meraih jaket hitamnya.

" Eomma, aku pergi dulu. " teriaknya saat keluar dari kamar. Tak ada jawaban dan Jongin pikir ibunya terlalu sibuk di kamar dengan ayahnya sehingga ia pun keluar dari rumah tanpa berpamitan lagi.

" Hunnie sudah punya pacar? " tanya Siwon. Masih merangkul pundak Sehun saat keduanya duduk di kursi yang ada di tengah taman kecil samping rumah Sehun.

" Umm... " Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. " Jongin hyung. Dan rumahnya di sebelah rumah Hunnie. "

" Apa dia tampan? "

" Tampan. " jawan Sehun dengan cepat.

" Lebih tampan mana dengan om.. "

" Tentu saja Jongin hyung. Nanti Hunnie akan kenalkan om dengan Jongin hyung. " Ucap Sehun.

Saat itu Sehun melihat Jongin keluar dari pintu depan runahnya menuju garasi. " Jongin hyung... " panggil Sehun dengan semangat.

Tak ada jawaban, Jongin bahkan tidak menoleh kearah Sehun.

" Hyuuunggg... " panggil Sehun. " Hiks, kenapa hyung tidak menjawab. "

Jongin memang mendengar panggilan itu namun ia diam saja dan malah pergi bersama motornya tanpa mengetahui Sehun yang menangis terisak karena tidak dihiraukan.

" Hyung, apa hyung marah pada Hunnie. " Tatapan Sehun terlihat sendu, dan air mata menetes di pipinya. " Hunnie sayang hyung. Hiks... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada kah yang nunggu FF ini?

Mohon review yang banyak yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO ), KIM JONGDAE X BYUN BAEKHYUN ( CHENBAEK ), KIM TAEOH X KIM RAHEE ( TAERA )

.

RATED M a lil bit

.

CHAPTER 7

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang kampus Jongin, menunggu namja tampan itu keluar dari pintu gerbang. Walau harapannya sedikit tipis, mengingat Jongin yang bahkan tidak mengangkat telponnya ataupun membalas pesannya.

" Sehunie, ayo kita pulang dulu. Kau belum makan siang bukan... " Siwon yang setia mengantar keponakannya itu, menatap dari balik jendela mobilnya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. " Tapi Bear hyung belum datang, Hunnie takut nanti Hunnie tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. " Jawab Sehun, masih bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya itu.

" Tapi nanti kau sakit kalau... "

" Ah, itu Bear hyung... " Pekik Sehun senang, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya, namun itu tidak bertahan lama saat ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya itu sedang menggandeng seorang namja dengan postur tubuh yang mungil seperti dirinya, wajah Sehun seketika murung. Apalagi setelah melihat namja yang digandeng Jongin, tiba tiba memeluk tubuh kekar itu.

Dengan segera Sehun berbalik menghadap ke arah om tersayangnya. Melihat wajah murung keponakannya, Siwon segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sehun. " Ada apa, kenapa cemberut? " tanya Siwon.

Sehun hanya menggeleng lesu. " Ayo pulang om, Hunnie lapar. "

Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil keponakannya itu dengan sayang. " kalau Hunnie ada masalah cerita saja pada om... "

Sehun tetap diam, ia hanya menggeleng di dada omnya. Kenapa Jongin hyung bersama namja lain ? hanya itu yang berputar di pikiran Sehun sekarang, dan ia ingin tau alasan Jongin menghindarinya juga.

Meski menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Siwon memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan segera membimbing keponakannya itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Keduanya tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi mereka. Kim Jongin. Namja tampan itu menatap miris melihat namja yang lebih dewasa dari dirinya itu memeluk tubuh Sehun. ' __Bahkan kau sengaja membawanya ke sini, my baby bunny..__. '

" Jongin... "

Namja yang masih digandengan Jongin, menepuk pelan tangan yang melingkari bahunya itu. " kenapa, kau ada masalah? "

" Tak ada apa apa hyung... " Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Ryeowook, sunbaenya di kampus.

" Wajahmu tampak mendung. " Komentar Ryeowook.

Jongin nyengir. " Mungkin karena kau belum mentraktirku ayam goreng hyung. "

" Yak, kenapa di dalam pikiranmu hanya ada ayam, apa aku harus menguras isi otakmu dan menggantinya dengan daging ayam cincang? "

Jongin berdecak pelan, " kau terlalu berlebihan hyung, ayo ke klub, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul. "

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya. " kau ingin balapan lagi malam ini? "

" tentu saja hyung. " Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perasaan tak nyamannya saat melihat bunny kesayangannya di peluk orang lain.

Sehun berulang kali menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang tepat menghadap ke kamar Jongin, ia merasa gelisah. Sedari sore hingga malam seperti ini, Jongin hyungnya belum balik ke rumah. Sehun berniat menunggunya, dan berbicara langsung dengan namja itu tapi kenapa dia tidak datang.

Namja manis itu memeluk boneka teddy bearnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memilih untuk berbaring saja sembari menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Namun rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya membuat pertahanan namja cantik itu luruh, ia tertidur bahkan sebelum waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Entah berapa lama Sehun tertidur ketika ia mendengar suara motor milik Jongin terdengar memasuki halaman rumah, namja manis itu terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. " Bear hyung pulang... "

Senyuman cerah tampak terlihat diwajah cantik itu, melupakan rasa kantuknya, Sehun segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju jendela. Dari balik tirai yang sengaja ia buka Sehun dapat melihat Jongin yang sedang membuka pintu rumah dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. " Uh, Hunnie ingin bertemu Bear hyung. " Gumam Sehun. " Tapi diluar sedang gerimis dan kamar bear hyung dilantai dua. "

Sehun menuduk dengan wajah murung. " Ah, tapi Hunnie kan bisa memanjat ke atas lewat pohon itu. " Ya, Sehun ingat dahan pohon disamping rumahnya tepat mengarah ke balkon kamar Jongin. Namja manis itu memperhatikan pakaiannya. " Umm, Hunnie tidak bisa memanjat saat memakai celana panjang seperti ini, Hunnie lepas saja, kan tidak ada juga yang melihat. "

Dengan polosnya Sehun melepas celananya, menyisakan atasan piyama dan juga celana dalam berwarna birunya. Sehun kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya dengan hati hati takut kalau ketahuan, ia melompat dengan sedikit gemetar melewati jendela. " Huff, untung Hunnie tidak jatuh. " Sehun mengelus dadanya sesaat ia turun dari balkon kamarnya, ia lalu mengelus dagunya sembari memperhatikan pohon yang akan ia naiki. " Uh, ini lumayan besar, tapi hunnie harus bisa ke atas demi Bear hyung. "

Setelah dengan susah payah dan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Sehun menjejakkan kakinya di lantai balkon kamar Jongin tanpa lecet lecet ataupun tergores tentunya.

" Bear hyung... " Sehun melangkah pelan lewat pintu balkon yang terbuka, mungkin Jongin lupa menguncinya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar melihat orang yang ingin ia temui tidur dengan punggung menghadap kearahnya. Segera saja Sehun berlari dan kemudian melompat ke atas kasur Jongin. " bear hyuuuung... "

Jongin terbangun saat merasakan ranjang nya bergerak. Tangan kecil mulai memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia merasakan napas seseorang dipunggungnya. Tanpa berbalikpun Jongin tau siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya ini. Ia mendongak, melihat jam didinding. Jongin menghela napas saat melihat jam menunjukkan jam dua malam. " Hei, Sehun. " Panggilnya. Sehun tidak merespon hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Hei, apa yang dilakukan Bunny dikamar hyung di jam seperti ini? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak merespon pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, membuat pelukan Sehun terlepas.

" Hei, hyung bertanya pada Bunny. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Bunny dikamar hyung di jam seperti ini? " Jongin mendongakkan wajah Sehun.

" Bear hyung... " Lirih Sehun. " Kenapa tadi siang mengacuhkan Bunny? "

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun dan meneguk ludah saat melihat Sehun yang hanya mengenakan atasan piyama saja tanpa mengenakan celana panjang, dan celana dalam biru yang dikenakan Sehun terlihat sangat menggiurkan bagi Jongin. " Bun.. Bunny? " Panggil Jongin.

Sehun berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat sangat imut. Bibirnya mengerucut, pipi chubby nya basah karena linangan air mata. Melihat hal itu membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan hasrat nya yang menggelora.

" Apa? " Sehun meninggikan suaranya, berharap agar Jongin takut. Tapi bukan nada kasar yang terdengar hanya terdengar suara lirih.

" Kenapa hanya memakai atasan piyama saja? Celana piyama Bunny mana? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, meresap pertanyaan Jongin sebelum menundukkan kepala dan melihat ke kakinya yang tidak tertutupi kain. " Oh, ini tadi kan Hunnie memanjat balkon, hyung, biar lebih mudah jadi Hunnie melepas celana saja. Nantikan kalo Hunnie pake celana panjang kalo tersangkut, Hunnie kan bisa jatuh. Kalo jatuh nanti tubuh Hunnie sakit, bear hyung... " Ucapnya dengan polos.

Jongin menghela napas. Kalau kekasihnya berlaku imut seperti ini dia jadi tidak bisa marah terlalu lama.

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin. " Hyung, kenapa tadi siang mengacuhkan Hunnie? "

Jongin menatap wajah sayu Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sehun. Saat menjauhkan wajahnya ia melihat Sehun menutup mata, membuatnya kembali mengecup bibir manis itu dengan ditambah lumatan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sehun agar terbuka dan dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh nafsu sampai Sehun hampir kehabisan napas. Sehun meremas keras piyama yang dipakai Jongin. Jongin yang mengerti, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Membuat benang saliva membentang di antara mereka.

Sehun mencoba mengatur napasnya, tatapan sayunya ia arahkan pada Jongin. " Hyung, Hunnie benar benar menyukai Bear hyung. Jadi jangan acuhkan Hunnie lagi. "

Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun lalu merebahkan tubuh Sehun. Ia kembali melumat bibir merah Sehun.

" Nyahhh... Hyungghh.. " Lenguh Sehun. Saat merasakan lidah Jongin bertemu lidahnya.

Jongin melepaskan lumatannya, dan menyerang leher mulus Sehun, mengisap keras pada kulit dan meninggalkan kissmark dileher putih mulus Sehun. Dengan tetap menghisap leher Sehun, Jongin perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Sehun, setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melepaskan piyama itu dari tubuh Sehun, memperlihatkan body indah Sehun.

" Hyunggiieehh... " Sehun merintih karena Jongin terus meninggalkan kissmarks di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin dengan perlahan menarik celana dalam biru Sehun, membuat Sehun telanjang dihadapannya. Ia menurunkan kecupannya, menjilat kulit tubuh Sehun. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin, saat merasakan Jongin menghisap nipple kirinya.

" Eemmhhh... Hyungieehh.. Nyahh.. " Desah Sehun.

" You are mine, Sehun. Hanya milikku. " Ucap Jongin possesif.

" Hunnie hanya milik Bear hyung. " Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jongin. Dengan malu malu Sehun menjilat bibir Jongin, ia coba mengingat bagaimana cara Jongin menciumnya dan mencoba mempraktekkannya.

Jongin tersenyum karena Sehun menciumnya dengan canggung.

" Hyungiehh... " Sehun mengerang saat Jongin menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah, menyusuri paha bagian dalamnya dengan lembut, membiarkan tangan Jongin berjalan menyusuri sampai tepat di atas penis Sehun.

Jongin menjilat telinga Sehun, dan dengan parau berbisik. " Jangan pernah orang lain melakukan ini pada tubuhmu, Baby bunny, selain hyung. " menyebabkan Sehun mengerang dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya ke tangan Jongin.

" Hei, dimana bunny belajar melakukan itu, ehhm? " Ucap Jongin, mendorong kekasih imutnya itu.

" Nyaahh... Hunnie, ju... Juga tidak tau, hyung.. Eemmhh.. Tub... Tubuh Hunnie bergerak sendiri. " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk dari genggaman tangan kekasihnya sampai ia merasa tarikan kasar pada kejantanannya.

Sehun begitu dekat dengan klimaksnya tapi Jongin tiba tiba menarik tangannya dan Sehun merasa kosong. " Hyungieee? " Sehun merintih sambil berharap Jongin kembali meliputi kejantanannya.

Jongin berlutut di kaki Sehun yang terbuka lebar dan menarik Sehun lebih dekat kepadanya dengan meraih kakinya sampai pantatnya tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

" Nyyahh... " Sehun mengerang, saat Jongin meraih pegangan dari kakinya sampai menekan ke dadanya. Membuat Jongin memiliki pandangan yang jelas dari pantat sintal Sehun.

Sehun bergidik karena ia merasa Jongin meniup udara ke dalam holenya, memberikan ciuman kecil dan lembut yang mendorong Sehun menjadi gila. Padahal Jongin sudah beberapa kali melakukan hal ini pada tubuhnya tapi entah kenapa malam ini terasa ada yang berbeda.

Jongin kemudian mendorong lidahnya memasuki hole Sehun, ia mengerang saat merasakan bagaimana ketatnya dinding hole Sehun menjepit lidahnya. Jongin menyiksa hole Sehun dengan lidahnya, sesekali menampar pantatnya supaya ia bisa mendengar teriakan kekasih imutnya itu.

Sehun hilang dalam ekstasi lidah kekasihnya yang jauh berada di dalam dirinya.

" Hyungiieehhh... Aaahhh... " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya menyamai irama lidah Jongin dan mengerang keras saat ia mencoba untuk mengejar kilmaksnya lagi. Salah satu kaki Sehun tergelincir, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Jongin, mendorong dia lebih dekat ke holenya. Hal itu mendorong Jongin lebih semangat mengeluarmasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

" Hyung... Hyungieehh.. Eemmhh... Stop, stop hyung. Hunnie mau pipis. " Sehun memekik keras, bernapas berat tapi Jongin tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda melambat.

Jongin meninggalkan satu ciuman terakhir, menjilati bibir dan membiarkan lidahnya berkeliaran di sekeliling hole Sehun.

" Hyungiieeehhh... Aaahhhhh... " Desah Sehun saat mencapai klimaksnya.

Sebelum mengangkat wajahnya, Jongin menjilati sperma Sehun. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi lembut Sehun. " Bunny, baik baik saja, bukan? "

Sehun tersenyum manis, sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu menusuk nusuk perutnya. " Bear hyung, apa yang menusuk nusuk perut, Hunnie? " tanyanya polos.

" Eh? " Kaget Jongin. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat celananya menggembung karena ereksinya.

Sehun bangun, " Oh, apa Hunnie juga harus menjilat punya hyung? " Ucapnya sambil menurunkan celana Jongin. Ia kaget saat mendapati kejantanan Jongin yang sudah berdiri dengan bangganya. " Hyung... Bear hyung besar sekali.. "

" Ba... Baby bunny... "

" Uhh... Bear hyung curang, kenapa milik hyung lebih besar dari punya Hunnie. " Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia memperbaiki letak celananya sebelum kemudian memeluk tubuh polos Sehun dengan erat. " Tentu saja karena hyung kan lebih dewasa dari baby bunny. "

" Tapi Hunnie juga sudah besar hyung... " rengek Sehun.

" Iya iya baby bunny hyung memang sudah besar." Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Ayo pakai bajumu lagi, hyung akan mengantarmu pulang."

" Tapi Hunnie ingin tidur bersama hyung. " Ucap Sehun dengan nada sedih.

" Tidak bisa sekarang sayang, nanti hyung akan dimarahi orang tua bunny, memang bunny mau kalau orang tua bunny memarahi hyung? "

Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng. " Hyung belum jawab pertanyaan Hunnie. " Gumam Sehun saat Jongin menariknya untuk bangun dan kemudian memasangkan piyama lagi ke badannya.

" Pertanyaan yang mana? " Jongin meremas dada Sehun yang berisi sebelum kemudian mengancingkan piyama yang dipakai Sehun.

" Kenapa hyung marah pada Hunnie, padahal Hunnie kan ingin memperkenalkan om Hunnie pada hyung. "

" Om...? " gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti.

Sehun mengangguk. " Om Siwon, yang tadi siang hyung lihat di depan rumah Hunnie itu. "

" Dia keluarga baby bunny? " tanya Jongin memastikan.

Sehun lagi lagi mengangguk. " Om Siwon kakak dari mama Hunnie. " Jelasnya. " Kenapa, hyung mau kenalan ya, tapi besok pagi om sudah pulang... "

Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri tanpa membalas ucapan Sehun, jadi ia cemburu dengan paman dari kekasihnya sendiri. Oh tidak... jadi untuk apa ia galau seharian ini ?

.

.

.

" Taeoh- ya jangan ambil jaketku... " jerit Sehun saat Taeoh mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

" Shilooo... " Taeoh terus berlari dengan membawa jaket kesayangan Sehun. " Coba kejal kalau bisa. " Teriaknya.

" Huweee... Papa... Taeoh mengambil jaket Hunnie... " Sehun mulai menangis saat Chanyeol menengok ke dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan lelah, si sulung mulai kumat lagi manjanya. " Cup.. Cup.. Sudah, princess papa sudah besar, tidak boleh menangis lagi. " Princess ? yap, Chanyeol memang menganggap kalau anak sulungnya ini adalah seorang princess yang kelaminnya tertukar saat dilahirkan. Bagaimana tidak, Sehunnya tumbuh dengan sifat sifat manjanya yang jauh lebih dominan dibandingkan sifat manly seperti Taeoh.

" Hiiks... Jaket Hunnie... "

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menggendong anaknya itu dengan sayang. " Uh, princess papa berat sekali. "

" Huweee... Hunnie tidak berat... " tangisan Sehun makin menjadi. " Papa... jaket Hunnie... " rengeknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan lelah, memperbaiki posisi anaknya yang digendong ala koala hug agar nyaman sebelum menepuk bokongnya. " taeoh hanya ingin bercanda dengan hyungnya sayang, jangan di anggap serius, lagi pula Taeoh tidak suka dengan jaket warna pink punya Hunnie. " Jelasnya pelan pelan.

" Ada apa lagi dengan bayi besar itu? " Suho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan dasi Chanyeol di tangan , mengernyitkan alisnya melihat anaknya yang digendong.

" Seperti biasa sayang, Taeoh membuatnya menangis lagi. "

Suho mendekat kemudian mengelus surai anaknya. " Hunnie turun ya, kasian papa. " Bujuknya.

" Tidak mau. " Tolak Sehun.

" Tapi papa mau berangkat kerja sayang, Hunnie mau papa terlambat ke rumah sakit? " tanya Suho.

" Umm, Hunnie boleh ikut papa tidak ma? " tanya Sehun penuh harap.

" Tidak, Hunnie harus sekolah pagi ini. " Tegas Suho. " Sekarang turun dari gendongan papa dan ganti seragammu yang kusut itu. "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Jaket Hunnie... "

" Nanti mama ambilkan, Taeoh pasti mau menyerahkan pada mama. "

Sehun menurut, ia segera turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari kembali memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Suho yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum geli.

" Terkadang aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak sulung kita, sifatnya itu sangat bertentangan dengan kita. " gumam Suho, namja cantik itu memperbaiki kemeja Chanyeol yang agak berantakan setelah menggendong Sehun tadi, kemudian memasangkan dasi yang sedari tadi ia pegang. " Cha, suamiku sudah tampan dan siap kerja. " Suho menepuk pelan dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Suho dan menciumnya dengan lembut. " Sehun adalah anugerah pertama yang diberikan Tuhan dalam kehidupan perkawinan kita, dia adalah malaikat cantik yang begitu mirip denganmu. Aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak keberatan dengan semua tingkah manjanya, lagi pula kita tidak perlu khawatir karena masih ada Taeoh yang akan menjadi penyeimbang di antara anak kita. "

Suho tersenyum. " Ya, sifat keduanya memang sangat berlawanan. "

" Jadi istriku jangan khawatirkan masa depan anak kita nantinya. " Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian melumat bibir Suho dengan lembut.

" Mama... mana makanannya, Taeoh lapal... "

Teriakan dari Taeoh membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. " Ku rasa Taeoh punya bakat yang tak kalah unik dari Sehun. " gumamnya pelan.

" Huh, bakat apa? " tanya Suho tak mengerti.

" Bakat untuk mengganggu kemesraan orang tuanya. " Jawab Chanyeol santai.

" Mamaaaaaaa... "

" Tuh kan benar. " Chanyeol melirik ke arah kamar Sehun yang masih tertutup. " Taeoh- ya, tunggu sebentar. " Balasnya setengah berteriak. " Ku rasa princess kita akan sedikit lebih lama baru keluar dari kamarnya, ayo kita turun lebih dulu. " Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping istrinya dan kemudian mereka melangkah bersama menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari kalau ini sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, ia segera melepas jas putihnya dan kemudian mengambil handphone, dompet dan juga kunci mobilnya.

" Siang dok, mau makan siang ya. " Tanya seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat saat Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. " Iya. " Ucapnya sopan sebelum bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Kurasa makan sesekali di luar rumah tidak apa apa. sudah lama rasanya tidak makan di tempat itu. " gumamnya saat masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah kota, tanpa sadar kalau ia belum menghubungi istrinya mengabarkan kalau ia tidak makan di rumah.

Sesampainya di sebuah mall Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas masuk menuju lantai dua tempat restoran yang dulu sempat menjadi favoritnya berada.

" Chan... "

Panggilan dari arah belakang mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol segera menoleh dan ia tertegun sejenak. " Baekkie... "

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekat. " Tadinya aku sempat ragu, tapi ternyata itu benar benar kau. Mau makan disana juga? " pandangan Baekhyun mengarah ke dalam restoran.

" Ya. Dan kau sendiri? "

" Sama sepertimu. " Gumam Baekhyun. " Mau makan bersamaku? " tawarnya.

Chanyeol menimbang perasaannya sebentar sebelum mengangguk. " Tentu saja. Ayo... " tanpa sadar ia merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Baekhyun dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam restoran dan duduk di meja pojok.

Pelayan yang menghampiri mereka tersenyum lebar saat mengingat siapa yang menjadi pelanggannya kali ini. " Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kalian kemari, aku bahkan sempat berpikir hubungan kalian berakhir, ternyata masih awet ya. Kalian mau memesan yang seperti biasa? "

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. " kau masih mengingatnya? "

" Tentu saja tuan dokter. "

" Baiklah kami pesan itu. " ucap Baekhyun. Ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

" Rasanya sudah lama sekali. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Ya, kau benar. Terakhir kita bertemu disini, Jongdae dan Suho memergoki kita dan hubungan kita berakhir. " Balas Baekhyun. Ia memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. Setelah 17 tahun ternyata ia masih merasa ada getaran yang tersisa saat menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin dewasa dan matang. " Aku mengalami masa yang sulit setelah itu. " tambahnya lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol tergerak refleks untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. " Maaf... "

Baekhyun menggeleng. " Itu semua bukan hanya salahmu, tapi salahku juga. "

Keduanya kembali diam dan hanya bisa saling pandang. Mencoba bernostalgia dengan masa lalu walau hanya untuk sesaat.

" Keadaan sekarang sudah tak sama lagi ya. " Gumam Baekhyun, namja itu tersenyum kecil. " Sekarang aku lihat kau sudah begitu bahagia dengan Suho. "

Chanyeol tersenyum. " Ya, dan aku bersyukur dengan kehadiran dua orang malaikat dikehidupan kami. "

" Sehun dan Taeoh. " Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. " Kau sudah bisa move on sepenuhnya bukan, karena itu kau tampak tidak keberatan saat harus bertetangga denganku. "

" Hidup terus berjalan Baekkie, dan seiring aku yang semakin bertambah tua rasa cintaku pada Suho semakin bertambah. Bagaimana denganmu? "

" Perlu usaha yang keras tapi aku rasa aku akan bisa melupakanmu sepenuhnya. "

" Akan? "

Baekhyun tertawa. " Ya, kau pikir segampang itu bisa membuang dirimu dari pikiranku. "

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, " Ya, tentu saja tidak akan mudah karena aku sangat tampan. "

" Dasar narsis. " Keduanya saling pandang dan tertawa lagi, seketika rasa canggung mulai mencair dan keduanya bisa dengan nyaman saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Di sisi lain Suho melangkah masuk ke dalam mall bersama dengan kedua anaknya. " Taeoh- ya, terus genggam tangan hyungmu, jangan biarkan dia terlepas atau hyungmu akan tersesat. " Ucap Suho.

Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kemudian menggenggam jemari hyungnya dengan tangannya yang masih lebih mungil dari hyungnya.

" Mama, harusnya kan Hunnie yang menjaga Taeoh. " Protes Sehun tak terima.

" Mama tak bisa percaya padamu, terakhir kau berkata begitu, kau tersesat dan kemudian menangis hingga membuat mama dan papa repot. " Jawab Suho.

" Hihihi... " Taeoh menertawakan hyungnya yang tengah cemberut itu, namun dalam sekejap tawanya menghilang saat ada laki laki yang memperhatikan hyungnya dengan begitu intens. Wajahnya berubah menjadi galak dan matanya melotot. " Apa lihat lihat bokong hyungku... " ucapnya ketus.

Laki-laki itu gelagapan sesaat sebelum menjauh.

Suho tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada putra bungsunya. " bagus Taeoh, terus jaga hyungmu dan mama. "

" Iya, mama... " balas Taeoh.

Suho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua tempat itu, menuju butik langganannya, sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sebuah restoran yang mempunyai kenangan begitu mendalam dihatinya. Namja manis itu tersenyum miris, mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi. ' __Tak apa, semuanya sudah berlalu.__ ' Bisiknya lirih.

Namun saat ia ingin melangkah menjauh ucapan Taeoh menghentikan langkahnya.

" Mama, bukankah itu papa... "

Suho dengan cepat menoleh ke dalam dan restoran dan pandangannya seketika buram saat melihat suaminya sedang bercanda dan tertawa dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Orang yang sama seperti 17 tahun lalu, Byun Baekhyun.

" Mama... kenapa mama menangis. " Panik Sehun saat menatap ibunya.

" Mama tidak apa apa sayang. " Suho buru buru menghapus air matanya. " Ayo kita pergi. "

" Tapi Hunnie belum beli ice cream. " Rengek Sehun.

" Taeoh juga belum beli lobot mama... " taeoh ikut merengek. " Taeoh juga lapal, ayo temui papa... "

" Taeoh- ya, Sehunie, tolong mengerti mama kali ini saja sayang. "

" Mama... " rengek keduanya.

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi dengan tatapan sedihnya. " Maafkan mama, tapi mama harus pulang. " Suho dengan cepat berbalik.

" Mamaaaa... " kedua kakak beradik itu berteriak memanggil.

Dan pada saat itulah Chanyeool menoleh dan matanya terbelalak melihat anak dan istrinya. Istrinya yang berlari menjauh dan Taeoh yang berlari menyusul dengan bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun.

" Ya Tuhan. " Chanyeol mengeluarkan uang dari dompet, melemparkannya ke atas meja dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari restoran untuk menyusul istrinya.

" Mama... kaki Hunnie sakit... " rintih Sehun. ia ingat semalam saat ia naik ke atas pohon, ia sempat tergelincir hingga pergelangan kakinya sakit. Tadi pagi saat bangun ia tidak merasakannya lagi, hingga sekarang saat ia berlari sakitnya datang lagi. " Hiks... Mama... "

Mendengar tangisan putranya, langkah Suho terhenti dan ia segera menoleh ke belakang. " Ya Tuhan Hunnie... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang begitu lambat. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin banget update ff ini secara cepat, namun karena tanganku yang bermasalah dan aku harus terapy untuk penyembuhan otot syarafnya, aku harus istirahat total demi kesembuhan. Jadi maaf banget karena tanganku masih belom pulih sepenuhnya, semua ffku mungkin akan agak lambat baru update. Untuk yang mungkin baca ffku disini atau di wattpad, maafkan aku, karena akun wpku keblokir dan aku ga bisa update lagi disana, tapi aku berencana untuk bikin akun baru sih, tapi ga tau kapan. Hehehe...

Untuk ff Can' t Remember 5, itu aku ambil dari SM Town kali ini, jadi kalau ada bagian yang rada galau mohon dimaklumi. Aku harus menyesuaikan dengan fanacc baik yang diluar stage atau dalam stage. Tapi ga apa apa ya kalo updatenya rada lama.

# Syakila. W


	8. Chapter 8

KIM AND PARK FAMILY THE SERIES

.

.

AUTHOR KILLA8894

.

GENRE FAMILY AU

.

PAIRING KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN ( KAIHUN ), PARK CHANYEOL X KIM SUHO ( CHANHO ), KIM JONGDAE X BYUN BAEKHYUN ( CHENBAEK ), KIM TAEOH X KIM RAHEE ( TAERA )

.

RATED T

.

CHAPTER 8

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Umm, aq dah baca review kalian semua n aq ucapin makasih banget utk kalian yg masih setia baca n review nih ff abal2. Ada satu komen yg menarik perhatian aq disini n aq pengen ngucapin makasih atas kejujurannya. Aq menghargai itu n ga bakal belain diri sendiri juga karena memang ff aq kek gitu adanya. Aq mau berbagi kisah dikit n ini bukan pembelaan atau apa ya hanya sekedar berbagi cerita, saat ngetik bagian ChanHo di adegan Suho melihat ChanBaek lagi berdua aq dah nulis tuh adegan dimana Suho ngelabrak Baekhyun, tapi teman aq protes n blg sok drama banget sih La, ganti dong. Trus aq ganti lagi dengan Suho yg cuek n pura2 ga liat, tapi lagi2 aq kena protes teman dy bilang ini kek sinetron ' anu ' jadinya. Aq kesel n serba salah jg, jd ya udah aq buat kek yg aq publish itu aja, masih da protes mirip sinetron sih. Tapi aq bilang aq dah pasrah dari pada nih ff kelamaan ga kelar2 juga. Jadi maafkan kalo nih ff jatuhnya jd kek sinetron comedy atau ap. Aq masih terus berusaha belajar utk memperbaiki itu semua. Semoga kedepannya ada perubahan sih...

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

" Ya Tuhan baby... " Suho sungguh tidak tahu lagi mau bicara apa saat melihat putranya di gendong oleh Kim Jongin. Jongin ? Bagaimana bisa namja itu ada disini juga. Dengan geram Suho mendekat dan menggeplak kepala Jongin. Namja tampan itu meringis merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku? "

" Maaf. Tadi aku ingin menjemput eomma, tapi saat aku tiba disini aku melihat Sehun yang hampir terjatuh dan aku langsung berlari menolongnya. " Jongin berusaha menjelaskan.

" Bilang saja kau ingin mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati anakku. " ucap Suho sengit. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sudah mendekat di ikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. " Anak dan ibu sama saja. " Gerutunya pelan.

" Turunkan Sehunie sekarang. " perintah Suho galak.

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. " Mama... Kaki Hunnie sakit... " rengeknya.

Suho melirik kaki kiri anaknya yang memar dan kemudian beralih pada Jongin yang tampak bimbang antara ingin menurunkan Sehun atau tetap menggendongnya.

" Turunlah Hunnie, papamu yang akan menggendongmu. " nada suara Suho melembut saat Chanyeol tiba di dekat Jongin.

Kali ini Sehun menurut dan membiarkan ayahnya yang mengambil alih tubuhnya dari gendongan Jongin.

" Aku berterima kasih kau mau menolong anakku, tapi lain kali jangan dekati Sehunieku lagi. Sudah cukup bagiku berurusan dengan orang tuamu dan sekarang aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan anaknya juga. "

Suho sedikit membungkuk untuk meraih tangan Taeoh dan menggandengnya. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali pada suaminya.

Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum menoleh pada Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis, " Terima kasih sudah menolong Sehunie. "

Jongin memgangguk dengan raut wajah kaku.

Sehun tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. " Hunnie pulang dulu Bear hyung... " pamitnya sebelum ayahnya membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Suasana mendadak sunyi setelah kepergian keluarga Kim dari hadapan ibu dan anak yang masih betah berdiri ditempatnya masing masing.

" Eomma... " panggil Jongin pelan.

" Hmm... " gumam Baekhyun.

" Sebenarnya eomma cinta tidak sih dengan appa? "

" Tentu saja aku mencintainya, kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengannya dan memiliki kalian. "

" Ya, tapi tetap saja secinta cintanya eomma pada appa, eomma pernah selingkuh dengan ayah Sehunie. " cibir Jongin.

" Itu kan hanya masa lalu. " potong Baekhyun dengan raut wajah cemberut.

" Tapi karena masa lalu itu aku jadi susah mendapatkan Sehun. " keluh Jongin.

" Ya, itu kan bukan salah eomma kalau kau menyukai... Tunggu, kau benar benar menyukai anak itu? " Baekhyun menatap tajam putranya.

" Dia manis bukan? Aku menyukainya. Eomma tidak keberatan kan kalau aku dengan Sehun? "

Baekhyun menyeringai. " Tentu saja tidak, ah aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi Suho kalau melihat anaknya menikah denganmu. Dia pasti akan marah marah padaku. "

Jongin tertawa, tangannya merangkul pundak ibunya dengan sayang. " Mungkin kita akan benar benar di usir dari kompleks kalau kalian bertengkar terus. "

" Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusir eomma yang cantik ini dari kompleks. " Baekhyun menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Jongin mencibir pelan. " Tapi Sehunie lebih cantik dari eomma. "

Pletak

" Aww... " Jongin mengelus keningnya yang kena jitak eommanya.

" Tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari eomma, Jongina. Ah ya, kau kesini sendirian? "

Mendadak Jongin tampak kaku. " Ah itu... "

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah belakang Jongin dan menemukan suaminya berdiri tegap di dekat pintu lobi dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum kaku saat suaminya mendekat.

" Hai sayang, kau sudah lama disitu? "

Jongdae menatap istrinya dan tersenyum lebar. " Cukup lama untuk melihatmu makan siang dengan Chanyeol. "

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. " Ah itu... "

Jongdae tersenyum dan ia sedikit menunduk untuk mencium kening Baekhyun. " Aku mengerti, kau perlu menyelesaikan masalahmu yang lalu dengannya. "

" Kau tidak marah? "

Jongdae menggeleng. " Untuk apa ? Aku percaya kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu untuk kedua kali. Tapi kalau kau ingin menghiburku boleh juga? "

Jongin mendengus kesal mendengarnya. " Eomma, Appa, berhentilah bersikap seperti remaja kasmaran. Demi Tuhan aku tidak ingin memiliki adik lagi. "

" Ah, kalau kita bikin satu lagi bagaimana sayang? " Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada suaminya.

" Dengan senang hati sayang. " Jongdae balas menyeringai.

" Eomma, Appa, tidak lagiiiii... " Erang Jongin diiringi tawa kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar Sehun setelah mengobati dan menemani anak sulungnya itu tidur, ketika ia berpapasan dengan Suho yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamar Taeoh.

" Sehunie sudah tidur? " tanya Suho, nada suaranya biasa biasa saja, namun Chanyeol menyadari istrinya itu menghindari bertatapan mata langsung dengannya.

" Sudah, bagaimana dengan Taeoh? " Chanyeol mendekat dan seperti dugaannya Suho mundur kebelakang.

" Dia juga sudah tidur, kau mau makan malam sekarang ? aku akan membuatkanmu omelet. Atau kau mau mandi ? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya. "

Chanyeol memandang istrinya dengan tatapan sendu. Selama tujuh belas tahun lebih ia hidup serumah dengan Suho, membuatnya hafal seluruh tabiat istrinya itu. Istrinya yang berhati malaikat dan sangat peduli dengan dirinya dan anak anaknya, istri yang lebih memilih memendam semua perasaannya sendiri dari pada harus bertengkar dengannya dan menimbulkan trauma pada anak anaknya. Sama seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu, Suho lebih memilih memendam semuanya sendiri, namun kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya lagi terluka sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua salahnya.

" Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. "

Suho mengangguk, " Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. " Setelah berkata seperti itu iapun melangkah melewati Chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

" Tunggulah sebentar, airnya akan siap. " Meski tidak menoleh ke belakang, Suho tahu kalau suaminya itu mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Namja itu lebih memilih melepas kancing kemejanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mengikuti Suho. " Apakah tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? " setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandi, chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menghadap pada Suho yang tengah mengisi bathub dengan air hangat.

Suho menoleh, mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chanyeol yang melepas kemeja dan celana panjangnya di hadapannya. " Apa yang harus ku tanyakan padamu? "

" Tentang yang terjadi siang tadi mungkin. "

Suho menghela napas panjang, kemudian menggeleng. " Untuk apa ? Toh, semua sudah terjadi. " Sahutnya pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Kau tak pernah berubah sayang, masih sama seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu. " Namja tampan itu menendang celananya secara sembarang sebelum melangkah mendekati Suho dengan hanya mengenakan bokser yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Suho tersenyum pahit. " Karena itulah kau tidak pernah memilihku kan, karena aku tidak pernah berubah. " Namja itu menoleh pada suaminya setelah segala urusannya di bathub selesai. " Airnya sudah siap, mandilah sebelum airnya berubah dingin. "

" Tidak. Kita harus bicara sekarang. "

" Yeol... "

" Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Dan selamanya seumur hidup kita, kita tetap akan terbelenggu kesalahpahaman terus menerus. Kita sudah dewasa dan bahkan sudah mempunyai dua orang anak, kita harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya sebelum Sehunie atau Taeoh mengetahui kalau kedua orang tuanya berselisih paham. "

" Kau hanya melakukan ini demi anak kita bukan? "

" Demi Tuhan Suho, ini bukan hanya demi anak kita, tapi juga demi AKU dan KAMU. " Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. " Sekarang adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan ? aku akan menjawab semuanya. Tolong terbukalah padaku Suho- ya, setidaknya kalau kamu masih menganggap aku suamimu. "

Suho menggeleng. " Bagaimana kalau hanya aku yang menganggap kalau kita ini pasangan? "

" Park Suho... "

" Oke, baiklah... apa yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun hari ini, apa kalian ber... " Suho meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. " ... kencan lagi? " yang terakhir terdengar begitu lirih bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

" Tidak. "

Jawaban singkat dari Chanyeol membuat Suho mendongak menatap wajah suaminya.

" Apa? "

" Aku tidak berkencan lagi dengannya. " Chanyeol mendekat dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Suho. " Aku tidak memintamu untuk mempercayaiku, yang aku minta hanyalah kau meyakinkan hatimu sendiri apakah aku ini pantas untuk kau percaya atau tidak. Aku memang bertemu dengannya, tapi itu tidak terjadi secara sengaja. Aku akui tadi siang, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku akan makan siang diluar dan saat aku tiba di mall itu aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang juga akan makan siang. Dan ... "

" Kalian terlihat begitu mesra. " Lirih Suho. " Aku melihatnya, bahkan tangan kalian saling menggenggam. Namja manis itu tersenyum lemah. " Tidak apa apa kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku, asal jangan perlihatkan itu di depan Sehunie dan Taeoh. "

" Sayang. " Chanyeol mengerang pelan. " Aku sungguh sungguh tidak menyukai Baekhyun lagi ." Chanyeol menunduk dan menyatukan dahinya dengan Suho. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping istrinya itu dengan erat. " Aku menggenggam tangannya untuk meyakinkan perasaanku dan perasaannya sendiri kalau kami sudah bahagia dengan pasangan kami masing masing. Tidak lebih. "

Suho membalas tatapan suaminya dengan sendu. " Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi? Aku takut hatiku terluka lagi, kita menikah karena perjodohan. Selama pernikahan kita hatiku selalu bertanya tanya apakah seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, namun pada akhirnya kau selingkuh dan harapanku memudar. Aku mencoba menumbuhkan harapanku lagi saat Sehunie lahir, dan aku yakin kau akan menoleh kepadaku dan anak kita sepenuhnya, hingga Taeoh kemudian lahir dan aku meyakinkan hatiku sendiri kalau kau memang telah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Tapi apa yang aku lihat tadi siang... hiks... bisakah aku mempercayaimu Park Chanyeol? " tangan Suho tergerak untuk menempel di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak menangis, begitu dalamkah dirinya telah melukai perasaan pasangan hidupnya, belahan jiwanya. " Kau mungkin tidak mempercayaiku Suho- ya, tapi aku akan terus mengatakannya padamu, kalau aku teramat sangat mencintaimu. Kau tau, apa kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. "

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, memberikan jarak pada Suho untuk bisa menatap wajah manis pasangan hidupnya. " Aku melukai hati belahan jiwaku dengan perbuatanku sendiri, aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Tiap malam saat aku melihat wajah tenangmu saat tidur, rasanya aku ingin menangis, menyesali dan merutuki kebodohanku sendiri karena telah melukaimu. Satu satunya yang membuatku tetap berusaha kuat adalah karena kau yang mau terus bertahan disisiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Suho- ya, dan aku terlalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Ini semua selalu menghantui malam malamku, aku takut kalau aku terlelap, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, dan tadi siang aku dengan bodohnya malah menambahkan lagi luka dihatimu. " Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya.

Air mata yang dengan cepat di hapus oleh tangan lembut istrinya.

" Maaf. " Bisik Chanyeol, ia meraih tubuh Suho dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. " Aku hanya mencintaimu Suho- ya, bukan yang lain. Mungkin memang butuh waktu agak lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya, namun aku benar benar mencintaimu. "

Suho tersenyum di dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. " Aku juga mencintaimu dan juga anak kita. " balasnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol mengecup kening istrinya dengan sayang dan membawa istrinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya di lantai keramik kamar mandi mereka.

Cukup lama keduanya duduk diam sambil berpelukan seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Suho bergerak untuk sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada suaminya. " Airnya mungkin sudah dingin, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu. " Ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Tidak. Kau bahkan belum menerima ucapan maafku. "

Suho tersenyum, ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kilat bibir suaminya. " Aku mencintaimu suamiku, dan ya aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang ayo mandi. "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. " Kau tidak ingin memandikanku? "

" Tidak. " Sahut Suho cepat. " Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Mandi sendiri sana. "

Wajah Chanyeol tampak cemberut, namun ia menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya agar Suho bisa bangkit dari pangkuannya. Masih dengan wajah yang agak tertekuk, Chanyeol melepaskan boksernya dan masuk ke dalam bathub dengan posisi membelakangi Suho.

Suho hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan suaminya, diam- iam ia juga melepaskan celana selututnya dan bergerak pelan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak menikmati acara berendamnya hingga tidak menyadari kalau istrinya sudah berdiri di belakangnya hanya dengan mengenakan kaos putih dan celana dalam.

Grep

Chanyeol langsung membuka mata saat ia merasa ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. " Sayang... " panggilnya.

Suho tersenyum dan mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. " Sayang, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku? "

" Apa itu. " Chanyeol mengelus lembut lengan istrinya.

" Berjanjilah kalau kau akan membuang jauh jauh perasaan bersalahmu itu, dan yakinlah kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita akan mulai lembaran yang baru lagi bersama anak anak kita, tanpa perasaan bersalah dan mimpi buruk lagi. "

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Suho dan mengecupnya dengan sepenuh hati. " I promise... " ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Setelah itu entah bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol berhasil menarik Suho untuk masuk ke dalam bathub dan duduk dengan posisi mengangkangi pahanya. " I love u... " ucap Chanyeol sebelum mengecup bibir Suho, hanya sebentar sebelum ia melumatnya dengan sepenuh perasaan.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah panjang, ini sudah pukul 10 malam, namun ia tidak bisa tidur lagi sejak ia terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Suasana di rumahnya begitu sepi, kedua orang tuanya dan juga adiknya pasti sudah tidur sekarang. Bosan hanya duduk diam di sofa, Sehun mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya dibalut celana pendek utnuk melangkah ke kasur. Ia memang tadi sudah mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos oblong tipis dan juga celana pendek karena suhu yang panas membuatnya berkeringat, padahal Sehun sudah menyalakan AC di kamarnya.

Sehun merangkak ke tengah kasur, meraih lampu di meja samping dan memadamkannya. Namun saat lampunya padam terdengar ketukan samar di jendelanya. Sehun tersentak kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia melangkah turun dari ranjang bertepatan bingkai jendela itu terbuka dan Sehun membeku di tempatnya saat melihat sosok tinggi yang masuk lewat jendela itu.

" Bear hyung... "

Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan tatapan yang menyapu keseluruh tubuh Sehun. " Little Bunnyku memang yang terbaik. Ya Tuhan, kau begitu seksi sayang dan aku merindukanmu. "

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat dan secara otomatis tangan Sehun melingkar di leher Jongin.

" Hunnie juga merindukan Bear hyung, tapi mama tidak memperbolehkan Hunnie keluar rumah, dan Hunnie juga belum bisa memanjat ke kamar Bear hyung lagi. "

" Apa kakimu masih sakit? "

Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng. " Papa sudah mengobatinya dan sekarang tidak sakit lagi. "

Tangan Jongin melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan tubuhnnya. Dia menunduk perlahan dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Lidahnya menyapu dengan lembut dan Sehun membuka mulutnya membiarkan Jongin menciumnya dengan dalam.

Jongin menautkan jarinya di rambut Sehun dan makin memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pelan disela sela ciuman Jongin yang kadang lembut dan lebih sering liar itu.

Saliva mulai mengalir disudut bibir Sehun, membuat cengkeraman tangannya di rambut Jongin makin mengetat. Lidah Jongin memporak porandakan mulut Sehun, terkadang Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dan menghisap lidah Sehun.

Setelah puas mencium bibir Sehun, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tampan. " Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila jika sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu dan menciummu. "

" Eunghh... Hyuunggg... "

Jongin melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, dan mulai mengecup dan menggigit leher Sehun. Tangannya dengan jahil menelusup masuk kedalam kaos tanpa lengan yang di pakai Sehun, menyapukan telapak tangannya di dada Sehun yang sensitif. Jari telunjuknya mempermainkan nipple Sehun, memberikan remasan remasan sampai menegang.

" Hyungiieehh... "

Jongin menurunkan kecupannya ke tulang selangka Sehun, lalu semakin turun. Saat berhadapan dengan nipple Sehun, Jongin mengangkat pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Ia menjilat nipple Sehun sambil memandang tajam, menggoda Sehun.

Sehun meremas kuat rambut Jongin, melampiaskan rasa nikmat. Setelah puas menghisap nipple kanan Sehun, ia lalu kembali menggoda nipple kiri Sehun. Ia memperlakukan nipple Sehun seolah olah ia sedang menyusu dari nipple Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, gemas sendiri melihat raut wajah tersiksa kekasih cantiknya. " Apa little bunny juga merindukan hyung? "

" Umm, Hunnie ingin sekali bertemu hyung, tapi mama jahat, mama bilang Hunnie tidak boleh bertemu hyung lagi. " Wajah cantik itu terlihat sendih.

" Hei, jangan murung seperti itu, hyung kan masih bisa menemui little Bunny, dan kita juga masih bisa bertemu diluar rumah. " Hibur Jongin.

" Umm, tapi Hunnie ingin selalu bersama hyung. " Rengek Sehun manja.

" Belum saatnya sayang. " Tangan Jongin yang masih di dalam kaos Sehun kembali meremas dadanya dengan gemas, menimbulkan desahan lirih dari mulut mungil itu.

" Apa apaan ini... "

Jongin dengan cepat mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kaos Sehun dan bersamaan dengan Sehun ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar anakku? "

Jongin tidak menjawab dan tubuhnya membeku saat sosok itu masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, menerangi sosok itu dengan jelas membuat Jongin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. " Aku... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sekedar info, mungkin setelah ini agak telat lagi publishnya karena Killa yang ada tugas keluar kota dari kantor selama seminggu. Mau fokus ma dunia real dulu, hanya seminggu sih setelah itu bakal diusahain ngetik next chapternya.

Mohon banyakin reviewnya yaaaa, kayaknya mulai sepi lagi..


End file.
